Hydra Heart
by sleepingfairy28
Summary: The popular Lucy gets kicked out cliche, but this time she meets a strange duo who lead her to Hydra Heart. A guild where the saying is, "You mess with one hydra, you have to deal with the others." How will Fairy Tail react when their Lucy goes from Fairy to Hydra?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my oc guild, Hydra Heart**

Lucy Hearfilia, the once proud celestial spirit wizard of Fairy Tail, could only sigh. After returning to the world after being in a 'sleep' for seven years, she did that often. Everyone was saddened to see Fairy Tail in such a horrible state. They barely had enough to cover this tiny guild hall. Now that the core members were back, it was easier, but it would take a long time for Fairy Tail to return to it's former glory. But on top of all of that, her own team was ignoring her. Mainly Natsu. She could only sip her strawberry shake thinking about all of this. _I need to do something about my magic. If my keys get taken away from me, all I have is my whip to defend myself. And my magic power is low, even if I can summon two spirits _Lucy thought fiddling with the straw. She then heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked and saw Team Natsu. Only Mira and them were here, everyone else on missions or meetings. "Hi Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy." she greeted, just now noticing Erza's saddened look or Gray's clenched fists. Happy didn't look happy and he looked as if he wanted to burst into tears.

"Hey Luce, can we ask you a favor?" Natsu asked. "Of course you can." Lucy said tilting her head confused a bit. "Well, we were thinking, that in order to get Fairy Tail's reputation back, we need to have the strongest team to be composed of the STRONGEST members." Natsu said, hoping she would catch the hint.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said, her stomach turning. "You're…not that strong Lucy."

_You're not that strong Lucy_

That thought went through her head and made her clench her fists. "So you're going to kick me out." she managed to get out. "Yeah…celestial wizards aren't very strong. You don't do much of the fighting yourself, your spirits do." Natsu added. Lucy got up and kicked Natsu in his manhood. "Go to hell." she muttered walking over to the Master's little office. She felt her eyes water, and her body trembling. "Lucy, are you-" Lucy interrupted Master Makarov. "GET THIS MARK OFF ME!" She suddenly shouted. "I thought this place welcomed anybody, but apparently this guild is vainer than my old home!" she said, failing to hold back tears. Master looked down and sighed. "I'm sorry Lucy." he said removing her mark. Lucy left, not even bothering to listen as Mira called her name. Master heard Mira crying, and only snatched a bottle of sake and drank up.

Lucy kept walking and walking until she reached her apartment. Leo appeared. "Lucy, what do you plan on doing?" he asked. "I'm going to train." Lucy blankly said throwing clothes into her suitcase. "They called me weak. So I'm going to train and become stronger than all of them combined and then we'll see who's weak…" Lucy trailed off, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "Don't worry Lucy, me and the other spirits will follow you to Hell." Leo said hugging her, trying to comfort his master who was crying her eyes out.

Lucy, in a new town called Lilac Cove (**Pulled that name out of my butt** XD), was looking for a space to train. As she was walking, she was suddenly knocked over. "OUCH!" she cried landing on her butt. "Lara you idiot help her up and say you're sorry." a pretty girl with short dark purple hair with one brown eye and one green eye said. She was wearing a white tank top, a baggy camo jacket, black leather pants, black combat boots, and brown fingerless gloves. "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" the girl who must be Lara said. She had long snow white hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing black high waisted shorts, a shoulder-less dark blue long sleeve with black socks that went a bit above her knee with black combat boots. She had a guild symbol Lucy didn't recognize on the side of her right thigh in white.

Lara laughed nervously and helped Lucy up. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Lara Icewing, and this is my friend Alice Starling." Lara said. A cream colored exceed ran into sight. "Lara! You run too fast!" Lara smiled and scooped up the exceed. "And this little monster is Yuki!" Lucy smiled at the friendship, although it faltered reminding her of Natsu and Happy. "Are you a dragon-slayer?" Lucy asked curious. Lara nodded. "Yeah, I'm Hydra Heart's ice dragon-slayer. Trained by Frosteria the ice dragon." Lucy's eyes widened. "You're new here?" Alice asked. "How did you know?" Lucy asked. The purple haired girl pointed to the suitcase Lucy had. "Forgot I had that." Lucy muttered making Yuki giggle. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Lucy Heartfila." she said. "Oh, in the same guild as Salamander, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvel?" Lara asked knowing Lucy Heartfila as an Fairy Tail mage. "No longer." Lucy said sadly.

"Oh…" Lara said, feeling guilty for bringing it up. "Well, do you want to join Hydra Heart?" Alice suggested. Lucy brightened up.

_Maybe I can get stronger if I joined this guild. I'll have a way to get money so I can train!_

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. But will your guild accept me? I'm kind of weak…" Lucy trailed off. Alice, Lara, and Yuki's eyes widened. "What? Of course Hydra Heart will accept you! As long you respect your fellow Hydra, anyone can join!" Lara said in shock. Alice furrowed her eyebrows. _Was this her reason for leaving Fairy Tail?_ she thought. "Can I suggest something?" Yuki spoke up. "Yeah." Alice said. "Maybe if Miss Lucy is self-conscious about her power, maybe you guys can train her?"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Only if she agrees…" Lara said. Lucy nodded rapidly. "Yes I would agree!" Lucy said. "If you want to get stronger before joining Hydra Heart, I'll respect that decision and will help train you Lucy Heartfilia." Alice said.

"Thank you, I won't disappoint you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**If this feels rushed, I'm sorry, I'm not the greatest at writing fan fiction. I don't own Fairy Tail, only Hydra Heart and it's members!**

"Alright, wait outside. We need to tell Master Ravenna we're leaving to train." Alice said. Lucy could only stare in amazement at the guild Hydra Heart. It was big, and there were two hydra statues at the entrance, each having three heads. Yuki waited outside with Lucy, and was babbling on about Hydra Heart's history and other things.

Alice entered the guild along with Lara and waved to her fellow guild mates. Alice knocked on the door to the Master's office. "Come in!" a sweet but mature voice sounded. Alice entered to see Hydra Heart's master, Ravenna. She had long black hair and porcelain skin with silver eyes. She was wearing a dark blue tunic with black leggings. "Ah Alice, it's nice to see you and Lara safe and sound." Ravenna hummed. Hydra Heart's master was a very relaxed woman, and not a lot of people could rival her looks. It was unknown how old Ravenna was, but she only looked to be in her late twenties. Alice smiled at her guild master. "It's nice to be back, but I need to tell you something." Ravenna's eyebrow rose a bit, but gestured to continue. "We found a girl who wants to get stronger. Lara and I agreed to train her." Alice said. "So you're going away to train?" Ravenna stated. "The games begin in three months right? Well we'll be back before then." Lara said. Ravenna smiled. "Alright, and do you need help training this girl? Not that I underestimate you two."

Alice bit her lip, trying to think. "She is a celestial spirit mage. We were thinking physical training…" Alice trailed off. Ravenna smiled and stood up from her desk. She walked over to a bookshelf and trailed her elegant finger across the books. She plucked a dusty looking book out. "I think I have the perfect book. Make sure she reads it!" Ravenna said trusting two of her 'children'. Alice and Lara gave a polite bow before leaving the office.

Lucy smiled at the two girls leaving the guild. "Okay, we know a good place to train you. Oh, and Master suggested this." Lara said handing Lucy the ancient book. Lucy politely said thank you and looked at the title.

_Star Magic_

"Ten laps around the clearing." Alice said. Lucy's eyes widened. The clearing was huge! "We're working on endurance and speed. Then after you do your laps, do as many push ups as you can." Lara said. Lucy, with a determination to get stronger, changed into training clothes and started running. "She's pretty slow." Lara said. "She did just start Lara." Yuki said, perched on Lara's head.

Lucy managed to do a decent amount of push ups. "For the first week, it's going to be physical. Then we'll get started on helping you learn that magic." Alice said. Lucy nodded. "Can you help me with hand to hand combat?" Lara grinned. "We both know martial arts, so you'll be learning that!" Lara said. Yuki giggled.

**Two months later**

"Star Magic: Draco Meteor!" Lucy shouted. A sky blue magic circle appeared, and meteors began raining down. Lara's ice clones gave out cries being destroyed. "You certainly got the hang of that one!" Lara cheered along with Yuki who had a _Go Lucy!_ sign in her paws. Capricorn was out, as he was helping Lucy with her magic training. Alice observed. _Definitely improved since the first day, although she needs to work on strength_ the purple haired girl thought. "Lucy, we're going to work on your ability to dodge." Alice said standing up from the rock she sat on. **(If anyone watches Dragon Ball Z abridged TeamFourStar, you know what this means XD)**. "Okay, bring it on!" Lucy said cheerfully, pumped up. Lara winced. _Alice can be kind of sadistic if she wants to work on dodging…_she thought. Yuki still kept cheering Lucy on. The blonde was curious. She still had no idea what Alice's magic was. A jade green magic circle appeared under Alice. "Black Garden: Black Thorn Forest!" Alice said. Black thorns bursted through the ground and Lucy cried as a thorn scrapped her arm. Thick black vines were going towards her. Lucy started jumping, doing flips, cartwheels, anything she could to dodge the thorns. "DODGE!" Alice shouted as vines began to whip out at Lucy.

_SHE'S CRAZY! _Lucy mentally cried dodging multiple very sharp thorns.

"DODGE!"

The blonde collapsed on the ground panting. Yuki ran over with a bottle of water which Lucy gratefully accepted. "Hey Lucy, I was going to run into town to grab stuff for dinner, wanna come?" Lara asked helping the celestial spirit mage up. "Yeah, of course!"

Lucy added vegetables to the basket and laughed as Yuki was staring in awe at the tuna fish. "What else?" Lucy asked Lara who had the list. "That's it!" Lucy looked at Yuki. "Do you want something Yuki?" she asked. "Swedish fish!" Yuki said drooling over the candy. "Okay little monster, just don't eat it all at once!" Lara giggled dropping a packet in the basket.

Yuki munched on the candy as the three girls ate the homemade ramen. "I never knew ramen was so good!" Lucy gasped slurping noodles. "Are you kidding me? Ramen is life!" Lara sighed happily. "You're a dragonslayer Lara, your appetite is that of an ACTUAL dragon." Alice said. Lucy and Yuki laughed at Lara's pouty face. "So tell me about Hydra Heart and it's members." Lucy said leaning forward. "Well, we have Master Ravenna. Although most of the members call her Mother Hydra. She's considered a Wizard Saint." Lara said. "Really? She must be really strong." Lucy said. "Yeah she is, and everyone has respect for her. She's kind hearted but at the same time she's a mother to everyone. Hence the name Mother Hydra." Alice said.

"Then there's Jack of Seven Blades. He's an idiot." Lara said rolling her eyes. "He's talented, but yeah, he's a idiot." Alice blankly said making Lucy giggle. She almost thought of Natsu. "Don't forget Orion!" Yuki squeaked. "Yeah, he uses archery magic and stealth. One of our best wizards actually." Alice said, her cheeks warm. Lucy noticed this and raised a eyebrow at Lara who only smirked. "We have a wizard who's the strongest female besides Master Ravenna, but she's rarely at the guild." Yuki said.

_Sounds like Gildarts_ Lucy thought smiling at the thought.

"You're going to love everybody, they're weird, but who the hell is normal anyways?" Lara said. Lucy smiled at her new found friends. Getting mischievous, she leaned towards Alice. "So, who's Orion?"

"Okay Lucy, change in plan. For the final day of training, you're going to fight creations me and Lara are going to create. Are you ready?" Lucy nodded, jumping around on her tip toes excited. Although she was very nervous. The day after Lucy asked her who Orion was, Alice made sure to put Lucy through _Hell_. Laps, pushups, DODGING, plant monsters chasing her, and many other things anyone would shudder at.

Soon, ice clones of Lara and plant monsters Alice created were formed, and Lucy started fighting. "Star Magic: Blackhole!" Lucy shouted. A black hole absorbed any attacks sent her way. "Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

"MOO! LUCY'S BODY IS THE BEST!" he cheered swinging his axe. "Gross!" Yuki cried. "Star Magic: Stardust!" Stars launched out of Lucy's hands and struck down the creations. "WOOHOO!" Lara shouted.

Lucy only had a couple of opponents left, so she decided to finish off with a bang.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven…_

_Shine!_

_**URANO METRIA!**_

The rest of the opponents were destroyed instantly. Lucy was still a little tired, the spell still took a lot out of her, but she could cast it easier. She squeaked being tackled by Lara and Yuki who spun her around. "YOU COMPLETE YOUR TRAINING!" they both sang jumping around making Lucy laugh and join in. Alice smiled and revealed an orb. "Oh yeah, and Lucy!" Lucy turned and looked at Alice. "Yes?" she asked with a stupid grin on her face. Alice smirked. "Master Ravenna saw the whole thing."

"KYAA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

**At Hydra Heart**

Returning to the guild Hydra Heart, Lucy was surprised to see members immediately gang up on the duo she was with. "Where have you been the past month?"

"You seriously disappeared for three months and the games start in five days you idiots!"

"So who's the blondie?"

"Jack STFU!"

"Alice, Lara, Yuki, welcome back!" Master Ravenna said coming through. "Mother Hydra." they greeted. Ravenna finally saw Lucy. "Ah, Lucy Heartfilia! I'm very impressed with your progress!" she said smiling warmly. "Thank you Master Ravenna." Lucy said a little nervous. "Here, I'll take you to get your guild stamp." Ravenna gestured. She pulled out a stamp. "Usually Angela does this but she's out sick. She's the bar tender." Ravenna smiled kindly. "Now where would you like it?"

Lucy tried to think. Then she smiled. "Right here, and pink."_ Mocking Fairy Tail, mainly Team Natsu, that I'm not a Fairy anymore, I'm now a Hydra…_she thought as Ravenna placed it in the same spot her old guild mark was.

Lucy sipped a strawberry milkshake and was sitting next to Lara who was drinking a banana milkshake **(one of my weaknesses)**. "So which one is Orion?" Lucy asked trying not to giggle. Lara tried to hide a smile and pointed to a guy rolling his eyes at Jack. He had dark brown hair that was messy, and he had green eyes. He had a dark green cloak on and dark colored pants with a brown shirt. He had a impressive looking bow on his back. "Damn, Alice has good taste." Lucy giggled with Lara. "LISTEN UP HYDRAS!"

Everyone looked up. Ravenna was on a table. "I'm going to announce who will be in the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy leaned forward interested. "Jack of Seven Blades!" Jack grinned pulling his red cloak over his messy black hair. "Orion!" The archer nodded. "Alice Starling!" Alice nodded and smiled. "Lara Icewing!" Lara fist pumped. "And finally, Lucy Heartfilia!" Lucy's jaw dropped.

_I just joined a few days ago!_

"Now listen, all of Fiore's guilds will be there. It won't be easy my children, but I don't care if we win or lose. Our goal…is to prove that Hydra Heart will not be looked down upon! Everyone of you has the power to do great things, and we'll show everyone that! A lone Hydra is never truly alone, for if you mess with one, others will come and make your life a living hell! Now let's show them the true power of Hydra Heart!" Ravenna cheered, making everyone else cheer.

_You hear that Fairy Tail? Lucy Heartfilia is coming for you, and I'm not alone._


	3. Chapter 3

"Next stop, Crocus!"

Lucy giggled as Lara groaned. They were on the train, on their way to Crocus. "Bwahaha! You're so pathetic Icewing!" Jack laughed. Alice glared at Jack annoyed. "Don't pick on her, all dragon-slayers suffer from this." she said. Yuki was fanning Lara with a newspaper trying to keep Lara from puking. "I'll kick your stupid butt Jack." Lara weakly said getting green. Orion whacked Jack's head. "Ouch!" he said. "Lara, why don't you try sleeping?" Lucy suggested. Lara only threw her head out the window and vomited. "Nevermind." Alice walked over to Lara. She opened her hand and blew yellow dust onto Lara which resulted in the snowette to pass out. "What was that?" Lucy asked. "Poppy dust!" Yuki said hopping in the sleeping Lara's lap. "One of the benefits of using plant magic." Alice hummed sitting back down. "Which reminds me, what magic do you guys use?" Lucy asked.

"Mine is a type of plant magic that's considered Lost Magic. Black Garden is a stronger version than normal plant magic." Alice explained. She opened her palm to show a small seed which a daisy grew out of. "Wow, that's pretty." Lucy said in awe. Alice smiled and tucked the Daisy behind Yuki's ear. "Thank you." Jack leaned back. "Equip magic. I can make swords come out of thin air. I can also use reflector." he said equipping a dagger. "Is that why you're nicknamed Jack of Seven Blades?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I always equip seven blades. Five in the air, two in my hands." he explained. Jack had black hair that was a bit long and messy, with jack-o-lantern orange eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, and he wore black pants with black boots. He was wearing cream shirt that was long sleeve and the neckline (slit in neckline that's unstitched) showed a bit of his muscular chest. He had a red cloak as well, but his hood remained down at the moment. He had dark brown gloves on. Lucy had to admit, he was handsome.

"Obviously, I use Archery magic. I also can turn invisible with stealth magic as well. I can shoot fire arrows, lightning arrows, or just plain arrows. Well, magic arrows." Orion said. "That's why he doesn't have a quiver, he magically creates them." Alice explained. "That's pretty cool." Lucy said. "I have celestial spirit and star magic." she added. Deciding to demonstrate, she pulled out Plue's key. "Open, gate of Canis Minor, Nikora!" she said.

"Pun pun~!"

Jack sweat dropped. "I'm sure you'll do better next time." Lucy jumped up. "LUCY KICK!" she shouted kicking him in the face. "Aw, he's cute." Alice said as Plue did a little dance. "He doesn't look like a dog…" Orion said confused. "He looks like a little snowman!" Alice cooed making Orion smile a bit. "Pun!" Plue said. Yuki jumped from Lara's lap. "I'm Yuki!" the exceed chirped holding out a paw. "This is Plue!" Lucy said introducing the 'dog'.

"Arriving at Crocus in five minutes!" Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked around. Orion was sleeping with his arms crossed and Alice must have fallen asleep and fell over a bit because her head was on his shoulder. Lucy giggled and took a picture with her camera.

_Blackmail!_

She thought playfully. Jack was awake and was reading a book. Lara was still sleeping with Yuki curled up on her lap. "So you're awake." Jack stated flipping to the next page. "Where did you get that book?" Lucy asked. "I've had it. I like reading." Jack shrugged. This was a side Lucy didn't see from him. He was relaxed and not acting like…Natsu. Lucy mentally slapped herself. Well, Jack was similar to Natsu personality wise. "What book is it?" she asked. "It's one of Kemu Zaleon's older books." he said showing her the cover. Lucy gasped. "He's one of my favorite authors!" The train stopped. Lara immediately jumped up, holding Yuki so she wouldn't fall. "I'M FREE!" she shouted. Turning to Alice and Orion, she held back a smirk. "WAKE UP LOVEBIRDS!" she shouted. Immediately the pair's eyes opened and they jumped. "What?" Orion said. Alice glared at Lara even though her cheeks were burning. Lucy and Jack laughed at the sight.

"Jeez that was a long trip." Lucy said stretching as they reached town square. "I'm going to check in at the hotel." Alice said. "I'll go with you." Orion offered. "Just don't take too long!" Lucy and Lara sang. They laughed dodging a giant thorn shooting their way. "Onee-san!" Jack turned and saw Angela rushing over. "Angela!" he said hugging his little sister. Lucy tilted her head. Angela appeared to be around 16 and was petite. She had black hair that was messy but was long. She also had orange eyes and had a red cloak. She was wearing a cream colored sundress that went a bit below her knee and she had brown sandals that wrapped around her ankles. "Hi Angela, feeling better?" Lara asked. "Yes, thank you for asking Lara." Angela smiled. Lucy extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Lucy." Angela giggled. "I heard about you. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Angela said. "Where's everyone else?" Jack asked. "Exploring Crocus." Angela said. Suddenly she jumped. "Yikes, I forgot to tell Ravenna that Master Makarov of Fairy Tail sent her a letter. I'll see you later!" Angela shouted running the other way. "Your sister is adorable." Lucy said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Yeah until she starts teasing me."

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Lara asked pointing to a group. "It's the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth!" someone shouted. The trio approached the crowd. "Oh lovely, Sabertooth." Lara said rolling her eyes. Yuki pointed out the exceeds. "One keeps saying the blonde's the best." she said. "Are you kidding me? The blonde looks like a f-MEOW-ing stripper!" Lara said out loud making bystanders gasp and Jack face-palm. "What did you say?" The crowd backed away as Sting Eucliffe, was looking straight at the snowette. Lara, never backing down from a challenge, looked straight back with her hands on her hips. "You heard me, A MALE STRIPPER! You might as well be a chippendale!" Lucy's jaw dropped. Jack however bursted out laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. Sting's face grew red with anger. It's not like he could call Lara a stripper, seeing as she wasn't wearing anything too revealing. He then eyed her guild mark on her thigh. "Hydra Heart? That one guild that's never participated in the games until now? Ha, what a bunch of losers!" Jack stopped laughing. "Excuse me Mr. Stripper but Hydra Heart can destroy Sabertooth! Hydra's devour sabers!" Lara snapped. "Lara, we shouldn't-" Yuki started. "Huh? A exceed?" Rogue said to himself. "Oh, another dragon-slayer?" Sting said raising a eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm the Ice Dragon-Slayer, Lara Icewing. Trained by Frosteria." Lara said moving protectively in front of Yuki, even if that meant getting a little closer to Sting.

"Let me guess, you never killed a dragon?" he mocked. Lara narrowed her eyes. "Dragons just don't pop out of nowhere idiot." Lara spat. Before Sting could retort, Natsu Dragneel bursted through the crowd. Sting and Rogue's eyes widened. "Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy stiffened and grew nervous.

"So you are entering the games?" Sting said leaning in towards Natsu. Lucy bit her lip, Jack noticed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ha, what's the point of being a dragon-slayer if you couldn't defeat Acnologia?" Sting mocked. "You can only say that because you weren't there!" Lissana shouted. "We're the ultimate dragon-slayers, having been trained by a dragon and having lachryma in our bodies." Sting bragged annoying Lara. "Did you lose your dragons in the year 777 too?" Natsu asked, not noticing Lucy yet. "No, we killed our dragons in order to become true dragon-slayers!"

Lara's fist collided with Sting's face. "YOU F-meow-ERS! YOU KILLED YOUR OWN PARENTS! LIKE THEY WOULD HAVE FOUGHT BACK!" Lara screamed, fury clouding her eyes. "Lara!" Jack shouted grabbing her shoulders trying to hold her back. Lucy snapped out of her nervous state and helped Jack hold Lara back. "Lara! Save it for the games!" Lucy said holding back a screaming enraged Lara. Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of Lucy. "Luce?" he said in shock. He went to go towards her until she glared at him. "Back off Dragneel." she hissed. Natsu flinched at the ice cold tone. "How dare you hit Sting!" Lector shouted. Sting only laughed. "That was a good punch. Tell you two what, if the main event ends up being a battle, I'll show you what the true power of a dragon-slayer is." Sting said walking off with Rogue and their exceeds. Natsu and Lara growled in irritation. Then Natsu remembered.

"Lucy? Why are you with them?" He asked. "This the guy?" Jack asked. Lucy nodded. "Because you called her weak and threw her away. That's why." Yuki said. "Don't worry, I'll show you how strong I've gotten _without_ you." Lucy said. "Looks like I have more than one dragon-slayer's arse to kick." Lara said glaring at Natsu. "Luce wait!" a whip smacked Natsu's face. Lucy had her whip Virgo gave her out. "You have no right to call me that." she said before turning around and walking off with Jack, Lara, and Yuki.

**Lucy's got sass! Lol, and the secret on why Lara freaked out so badly will be revealed next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel where Hydra Heart's team is staying was cozy. Jack, Lucy, Lara, and Yuki entered the room. Alice was sitting on a bed. Orion was nowhere to be seen. "He went out." Alice stated reading a book. Lara just sat down on a chair and didn't speak. "I'm going to go find him. It's 10:30." Jack said leaving the room. Lucy looked over at Lara. She noticed her eyes were red and puffy. "Lara?" Lucy asked. Alice shut her book and stood up. "Lara, why are you crying?" she asked gently. Lara sighed. "It had to do with those Sabertooth bastards right?" Lucy asked. "Not just that, the fact they killed their own parents. It bothered me because…" Lara couldn't continue and just looked down.

"Frosteria went missing like the other dragons right? That has to be horrible." Lucy said shaking her head. Lara suddenly punched the wall. "No she didn't."

"It's my fault she's dead."

Yuki stepped forward to comfort her friend but Alice bent down and shook her head. Lucy's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Lara looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "One of Zeref's demons, the biggest thing I've ever seen, was trying to kill me. I was out collecting flowers in the forest. Frosteria went into a rage, and fought it. She would have won, SHOULD have won, but the demon sent a powerful attack at me. It would have torn my body to pieces, and I wouldn't even be here." Lucy shivered at the fact that she never would have met Lara, one of her best friends.

"Frosteria jumped in front of me, and the attack blasted a hole in her. The demon died from the final attack my mother gave, but the hole was too close to her heart. She told me she loved me like a daughter, and she died." Lara finished, shaking. Lucy could only stare in shock. "That's why I reacted so badly. My mother DIED protecting me, but they killed their parents to get stronger." Lara said quietly. Lucy got up. "It's not your fault. Frosteria died because she wanted you to be safe. Any parent would do that for their child. Your mother, she wouldn't want you to live in guilt. She would want you to live life to the fullest." Lucy said. "You may be a little insane at times, but your my friend, along with Lucy, Jack, Orion, Yuki, and everyone else at Hydra Heart." Alice said. Lara looked up, a small smile forming. "Thanks guys, really." Yuki ran over to Lara. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you Lara, I would have frozen to death in that tundra." Yuki said Lara scooped Yuki up and hugged her.

The group was in the room when the clock stroked twelve. "What happens now?" Lucy questioned out loud. "I don't know." Yuki said, wearing a hydra costume.

"GOOD MORNING TO ALL THE GUILDS HERE FOR THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT! IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 113 TO 8, WE WILL NOW BEGIN A PRELIMINARY EVENT!"

"Preliminary?" Jack questioned. "No one said anything about that!" Alice exclaimed. "A GIANT PUMPKIN! MUST EAT IT!" Yuki cried trying to go after the the pumpkin. Lucy held her back by her tail. "IT'S HUGE!" Lara shouted. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. _113 guilds? That's too many for Fiore. This is weird_ Lucy thought. "RULES OF THE PRELIMINARY ROUND! YOU WILL ALL COMPETE WITH EACH OTHER! THE FIRST EIGHT TEAMS TO MAKE IT TO THE FINISH LINE WILL COMPETE IN THE EVENTS!" The lodging started moving making Lara sick. "FEEL FREE TO USE ANY MAGIC, THERE ARE NO RESTRICTIONS. AS LONG AS YOU'RE ONE OF THE FIRST 8 TEAMS TO MAKE IT! WE TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANYONE WHO LOSES THEIR LIFE IN THE LABYRINTH!"

"Labyrinth?" Orion questioned.

Team Hydra Heart made their way up the bridge. "It's a maze, I suck at this." Lara said. "If I remember correctly, the event grounds were east." Alice said. "I got this, Open, gate of the compass constellation, Pyxis!" Lucy said. A compass guy popped out. "What the…" Jack said. "East is that way!" the compass chirped.

"Thanks Luce, now let's go!" Jack said. "Oh look, a guild!" Lara said. "Hydra Heart, let's get them!" the other team said. "SHUT UP!" Alice shouted, kicking them into oblivion.

"IT'S SPINNING!"

The Labyrinth began spinning. Alice fell off the ledge. Orion dived and caught her wrist. "It stopped." Jack said helping Orion get Alice up. "I hate this Labyrinth." Lucy muttered. She then spotted a piece of paper. "What's that?" Lara said picking it up. "A map." Lucy said. "WE GOT TO CHOP CHOP!" Alice said. "…did she get a concussion?" Jack sweat-dropped. "Let's follow my nose and follow stronger guild's scent." Lara suggested. "Good idea, the map should help out too." Lucy said.

After running around the maze, Hydra Heart finally found the goal. "Congratulations on making the preliminary event." The pumpkin clapped. "What place did we get?" Orion asked. "You did well! You got second place!" Lara cheered and sweat-dropped at a passed out Alice. "Um…out of curiosity, what happened?" the Pumpkin asked. "She got a concussion and was acting weird, so we knocked her out." Orion said, Alice over his shoulder. "Okay then…" Pumpkin guy said.

Alice was finally awake just in time. "Ouch what happened?" she said. "We had to knock you out. You kept saying the butterflies were mocking you and other weird stuff." Lucy sweat-dropped. "It was pretty hilarious." Jack snickered making Alice throw a giant walnut at him. "It's starting guys!" Lara cheered excited.

"Will they be able to reclaim their past glory? Contrary to their name, they're the wild rowdy Fairy Tail!"

"They're being booed." Alice said hearing the boos. "Fairy Tail has had last place for the past seven years." Orion informed. Lucy couldn't fight the smile on her face. _Now you know the feeling of being called weak _Lucy thought.

"Seventh place goes to the Hounds of Hell's Army, Quatro Cerberus!" There was cheering but the team kind of drowned out the crowd by doing their weird noises. "Coming in sixth place is the Azure Wings that sparkle in the darkness, Blue Pegasus!" Lara covered her ears hearing the girlish screams.

"Fifth place, the Goddess of Love and War's Sacred Destroyers, Lamia Scale!" Orion leaned forward. "Look at that dude's eyebrows!" Lara whispered to Lucy.

"In fourth place, we have the Midnight Raiders, Raven Tail!" Lucy's eyes widened. "A dark guild?" she gasped. "Not anymore, they became a legal guild not that long ago." Alice informed. "In third place, we have Fairy Tail Team B!"

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted. "WHAT THE FREAKING FREAK!" Lara and Jack shouted. "How did they manage this?" Lucy muttered. "This year, each guild is allowed to enter two teams!" the judges explained. "So that's the reason for so many teams." Alice said. "Well, more fairies for me." Lucy darkly said. "Scary!" Jack said. Lara smacked him. "Child abuse!" he cried. "YOU'RE NINETEEN YOU MORON!" she shouted.

"Shut up! We're up next!" Alice said. "I wonder which guild this is, all other notable guilds except Sabertooth are accounted for." Jenny of Blue Pegasus said. "The multi-headed dragons from the Underworld, in second place we have Hydra Heart!" The team walked out. "What? The guild that's never participated until now?!" the crowd shouted. However, two teams got a nasty shock.

"LUCY!" they shouted. "Why is she over there?" Erza said, slack jawed. "Because she's part of our guild!" Jack said. "Fairy to Hydra." Lucy said showing them her guild mark. Fairy Tail gritted their teeth. The guild Hydra Heart was busy cheering from the stands. "SHOW THEM THE POWER OF A HYDRA!" Ravenna shouted.

"Now for the first place, you all know who they are! The invincible, the strongest, the complete dominators!" Lara resisted the urge to gag. "SABERTOOTH!" they walked out, Sting throwing his arms out to the cheers. "Fiore's strongest guild." Gray muttered. "Looking forward to fighting you Natsu-san." Sting said waving his finger. Noticing Lara, he smirked. "You too, Lara-chan." Lara twitched violently. _HOW DARE HE CALL ME CHAN! I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT STUPID SABER! _Lara screamed in her mind. "Lara…calm down…you're scaring the kids…" Orion said. Indeed, the children in the stands were shivering seeing Lara's murderous aura. "Now that we're all here, it's time to start the first event."

Alice narrowed her eyes at the board. "Hidden?" she questioned.

"Hmm…I'll go, if it's anything to do with stealth I should go." Orion said. "Got it." Jack nodded. "Kick their butts." Lucy said. "Good luck." Alice added. Lara was still in her murderous thoughts…

Orion stepped forward. "Go Orion!" Yuki shouted from next to Ravenna in the stands. She even had a sign that said _GO ORION _on it. "Where the heck did the cat get the sign?" Fairy Tail said. "By the way, this has been bothering me, what the heck are you?" Gray asked the pumpkin guy. "I'm a Pumpkin!" Yuki jumped up and down. "OF COURSE YOU ARE BECAUSE I MUST EAT YOU!" Yuki cried trying to fly over. Angela nearly fell off the stand trying to hold Yuki back. "Yikes…Yuki has a obsession with pumpkins." Lara muttered.

"MUST EAT PUMPKIN!" Yuki shouted. The Pumpkin guy shivered. "What a demonic cat…"

Suddenly a city formed. "The hell?" Orion said along with the others. Suddenly everybody was teleported inside and separated. "So we're playing Hide and Seek here?" Eve said. "Everyone is it? How fun!" Ravenna giggled creepily from the stands. "Orion has this in the bag." Alice said blowing a piece of hair from her face. "Oh, so confident in him?" Lucy teased. Getting a walnut thrown at her. "SHUT UP!"

Then, clones started popping up. "EEK THERE'S MORE THAN ONE ORION!" Yuki cried.

"These are all copies of all of you. If you attack a copy by mistake, you lose a point." Jack sighed. "It's never that easy." Getting a walnut thrown at him. "HIDDEN HAS STARTED!"

Juvia was walking around and cried. "So many Gray-samas!" she hugged one. She got shocked. "Juvia has lost one point!" Orion, invisible, drew a arrow. "Just revealed yourself Water Fairy." he said. "Orion has attacked Juvia!…WHERE DID HE GO?" Hydra Heart laughed. Erza gritted her teeth. "A stealth mage…crap."

"In a game of hide and seek, Orion has the biggest advantage. He's called the Hawk of Hydra Heart." Jack chuckled. "Fairy Tail is doing pretty badly." Lucy said with a smile on her face. "It's snowing." Lara pointed out. "What?" Jack said. Lucy's eyes narrowed. "I see, in the cold you can see a human's breath." she said. "Hmm? What's the Saber doing up there?" Alice pondered. "I can see you all! Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus casted on top of a building. "Crap!" Orion shouted. He got hit. "Orion!" Alice shouted. The Raven Tail guy attacked Rufus but only hit a memory. "This event is easy." Rufus smiled. Orion pushed himself up. Still thirty seconds left. "Thanks for telling me where everyone is." Orion nocked seven arrows. "What's he doing?" one of the judges asked. "Targets in sight." he said releasing the arrows. Rufus managed to dodge but everyone else was hit. "Aw, you didn't have to worry about him Alice." Lara teased. She was hit in the face with a giant walnut.

"Sabertooth got first place as expected!" Yuki started twitching. "LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" the exceed said trying to fly to the judges to scratch their faces. Angela with another guild member had to hold her back. "Orion got second place. And the fairies got last." Lucy said. Everyone in the crowd was laughing at Fairy Tail.

"For the first battle we have Fairy Tail's Lissana vs Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" Lucy felt a bit of anger. _Of course, I'm sure Team Natsu has Lissana now that Lucy Heartfilia is gone_ Lucy thought. "She looks kind of like the grudge." Lara muttered to Jack who only rolled his eyes.

Raven Tail cheated against Lissana which Lucy had to admit, was a bit unfair. Using a little girl as a hostage. Lucy raised an eyebrow at Lara who was jumping around. "What are you so excited about?" she asked. "I'm hoping I can go against either Fairy Tail B or that Blonde from Sabertooth." Lara explained.

"Next is Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki vs Hydra Heart's Alice Starling!"

Alice stepped forward along with Ren. A bunch of girlish screams were sounded. Alice twitched. "Aw, Ren's lucky!" Eve pouted. "Not really, he has to fight a girl, which isn't even fair." Hibiki said. Orion twitched.

Ren attacked first. Alice dodged. "Black Garden: Spore Attack!" evil scary looking flowers appeared through the ground and released a aroma that made Ren cough. "Crap!" Ren coughed one knee on the ground. "Black Garden. That's a lost magic." Master Makarov said. Ravenna smiled. "Alice's Black Garden is a very powerful magic." she hummed.

Ren quickly destroyed the flowers. "And he just made her mad." Lucy said seeing Alice's aura. A large jade green magic circle appeared behind Alice. "Oh no, she's using that!" Jack said. "Black Garden…" Alice said, magic power building up. The ground started to crack. "BLOOD ROSE DRAGON!" she shouted. A dragon made of blood red rose petal with piercing black eyes formed, loose rose petals flying everywhere. "Wha-what kind of magic is this?" the judges said in awe. "It's so pretty, yet dangerous." Jenny said amazed. Ren didn't stand a chance. He was defeated by the rose dragon almost instantly. "No wonder they never came in the games, their magic is insane!" people in the crowd said. "Hydra Heart's Alice Starling wins!" Alice walked over and helped Ren up. "It was a good fight." she said. She ignored the girlish screams walking away. "Alice is the best!" Yuki cried dancing with a sign.

Fairy Tail could only look at Hydra Heart with wide eyes. _If most of the guild is like Orion and Alice, then how strong is Lucy?_

Fortunately or unfortunately, they would find out soon. Very soon.

**Yes, I butted out Mermaid Heel. *grabs frying pan* BRING IT HATERS! Teehee, Lucy is coming up don't worry, I'm planning it out as you are reading this and while I'm typing this which doesn't make sense…THANKS FOR READING!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I just moved into a new house and we didn't have any wifi so I couldn't upload chapters! **

Second Day

"The event is called Chariot." Orion said. "The dragon-slayers are going, I'm going too!" Lara said trying to go into the field. Lucy grabbed her. "Think Lara, it's called Chariot. A vehicle." She said. Lara's eyes widened in realization. "Whoops, didn't think about that."

"I think I should go." Jack said. "Alright." Alice nodded.

Lucy had good instincts. The event was a race on a moving device. Lara was shaking her head at the dragon-slayers in the event, all sick. "Not so tough now huh Saber/Fairy Tail." Lara and Lucy said at the same time. "Is that Bacchus?" Alice asked. "Who?" Lucy asked. "Quarto Cerberus's top mage. He is said to rival Titania in strength." Orion said. Jack was deflecting magic attacks and was doing well. "Look, Pinky's face goes bad with his hair color!" Lara snickered. "You would have been with the idiots if Lucy didn't stop you." Orion said rolling his eyes.

Lucy leaned forward as Sting Eucliffe gave up. Her fists clenched as Natsu gave a speech on how much his nakama meant to him. Most of the audience fell for it. "I can't wait to beat the living s-MEOW-t out of Dragneel." Lucy growled. "Don't worry, it'll happen sooner or later." Alice said supportively. "Unfortunately, not today." Orion said handing Lucy a slip of paper. "What do you mean?" Alice asked. "She has the last fight of the day, and against a saber." Lucy would have laughed at Lara's angry cry if she wasn't irritated. She wanted to fight a fairy! Lucy looked at the slip.

"Ew, they're modeling when they're supposed to be battling?" Lara said, disgust evident in her voice. "That's Fairy Tail, vain and stupid." Lucy mumbled. She didn't want to insult Mira much, as she didn't treat Lucy as if she was a weakling. "I mean Blue Pegasus has a bunch of model members, but SERIOUSLY!" Jack said. Although he had a nosebleed. Orion turned his head as he was uncomfortable with seeing girls show off their bodies. He had respect. "Wipe that nosebleed up, you'll make yourself look like a pervert." Alice said. "He'll probably purchase the magazine that has either Mira's or Jenny's nude photo in it." Lara said, a smirk on her face. "What about you Orion?" Lucy said in a teasing tone. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it all the way over his face, his face red. "I really wish they would stop that. Poor Orion is going to have a heart attack." Alice said shaking her head. "Sw-swimsuits…" Jack choked out, trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Those things are tight! I think Jenny's bikini is about to burst!" Lara exclaimed. Orion settled for facing the wall. Alice patted his back. "Aw, he's shy around girls!" Jack laughed. Lucy and Lara looked at each other, and nodded. They both punched Jack in the face. "Finally, there's fighting!" Yuki shouted from her perch. "I WANNA SEE!" Lara said looking over. Orion finally came over now that the tight tight swimsuits were gone and replaced with battle armor.

Lucy witnessed Mira giggle and had to sweat drop. _She's still a demon_ Lucy thought. "Take over: Satan Soul Sitri!"

Everybody's mouth dropped as Mirajane took Jenny out. "That escalated quickly." Jack commented randomly. Lucy felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Natsu staring at her. She glared at him. She flipped him the bird. He gave her a defeated look and turned away.

_I'll show you how strong I really am_

Lucy faced Yukino Aguria. A mage from Sabertooth. "Since there has been a trend of bets, why not make one ourselves?" Yukino suggested. Lucy was in no mood. "Is a bet really necessary?" she stated raising a eyebrow. "What? Are you scared that you will lose?" Lucy felt annoyed, and a brief feeling of anger. _She's awful cocky_ Lucy thought. "How about we bet our lives?" Everybody gasped. Sabertooth smirked. Lara, of course, was annoyed. "HEY EUCLIFFE, WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE! LUCY'S GONNA MOP THE FLOOR USING YOUR MAGE!" Lara shouted. "Can Lucy beat this girl? She's a member of Sabertooth." Gray said. Lucy felt anger flood through her. "Bet accepted." Lucy said coldly. "Come at me, Yukino Aguria."

"It was your misfortune to stand before Sabertooth. Open, Gate of the Paired Fish." Lucy's eyebrow raised. _Another celestial spirit mage? And she has one of the twelve zodiacs._ Lucy thought pondering on whether to use her keys. "Pisces!" Two giant fish like spirits emerged. "FISH!" Happy cried. "Open, Gate of the Heavenly Scales, Libra!" Yukino said, bringing out another key. Lucy tilted her head. "So you have the two remaining." Lucy hummed to herself. "Two remaining?" someone in the crowd said. "Libra, alter the target's gravity."

Lucy felt herself get heavier. "Star Magic: Black Hole!" The effects of gravity disappeared. "She got out of Yukino's gravity!" Lector said, stunned. "Don't underestimate Lucy." Ravenna said, a smirk on her face.

"Are you going to make me open it?" Yukino said. "The 13th door…" Lucy's eyes widened. _The 13th door? So it's true…_she thought. "How unlucky for you." Yukino said, holding a black key. "Karma has never been there for me, so I make my own path." Lucy said holding her own keys." Open, gate of the Twins, Gemini!" Yukino didn't seem to care as she was already starting. "Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer, Ophiuchus!" A giant snake appeared. Everybody's jaw dropped. "It's huge!"

Lucy ordered Gemini to transform into herself. They then joined hands. Magic power started to build up.

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine._

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

Yukino froze at the large amount of magic power building up. "So she mastered it." Hibiki said with a smile on his face. "It's over." Alice said, smirking.

_Aspect become complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

**_URANO METRIA!_**

Lights and stars exploded, causing Yukino to scream as she and her spirits were attacked. Smoke filled the arena. When it cleared. it showed all of Yukino's spirits disappearing with a poof. Yukino managed to stand up, coughing even though she was severely injured. "No way…" Yukino coughed, fear gripping her. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "You made a cheap bet." Lucy said, whipping out her fleuve d'etoiles. With a single strike, Yukino fell on her back. Defeated. "Hydras devour sabers."

Everyone's jaw was dropped. Lara high-fived Jack. Sabertooth grimaced. Their master would not be pleased. Fairy Tail was frozen. "Bunny-girl, is that strong?!" Gajeel exclaimed. Natsu couldn't believe it. But sure enough, that blonde girl out there with the chocolate orbs was Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who was a fairy, until she turned into a powerful hydra. "Love rival…" Juvia gasped. Erza gripped the railing. "We deserve every blow Lucy gives to us…"

"THE VICTOR IS HYDRA HEART'S LUCY HEARTFILIA! UNBELIEVABLE, SABERTOOTH HAS GOTTEN ZERO POINTS FOR DAY 2!"

Yukino was shaking. "I'm the loser…" she choked out. Lucy kept walking. "Your life is mine, right?" Lucy said. "Y-yes…"

"Damn, you had no mercy!" Jack said. "Well, you beat a saber!" Lara said. They were walking back to the lodge. Alice went to stretch her legs and go for a walk. "It felt good. Fairy Tail's faces were hilarious." Lucy said. "You know I'm surprised you didn't go with Alice." Jack said to Orion. "Alice is a big girl, she can take care of herself." Orion said. "I hear Wendy from Fairy Tail was attacked before she could even enter the games." Lara said. "…I'm going to go find her." Orion said walking off. The three of them (Lucy, Jack, Lara) bursted out laughing. "You know Raven Tail attacked Fairy Tail on purpose." Lucy said wiping a tear from her eye.

"What Orion doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, they need to get together already." Lara said rolling her eyes. "Hey, who's that?" Jack said pointing to the entrance of the lodge. Lucy's eyes widened. "That's Yukino…"

"Yukino? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked. "I…need to talk to you."

"I want you to take my keys." Yukino said, offering Lucy the two remaining zodiac keys. "What?" the trio shouted. "You deserve them." she said sadly. "No I won't do it. I won't destroy the bonds you have with your spirits." Lucy said. "But…" Yukino started. "Please. Keep your keys." Yukino looked up and smile sadly. "Thank you."

"Yukino!" Lara shouted, running towards the girl who was dragging a suitcase. "Lara?" she asked confused. "I thought I wouldn't be able to catch up." Lara huffed, and looked up with a smile. Yuki was close. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." Yukino blinked. "For what?" Lara straightened up. "I originally did not like you because you were a part of Sabertooth like that stupid bee…" Yukino almost smiled at Lara's nickname for Sting. "But I realized I was harsh in judging you. I'm sorry for thinking you a horrible person." Lara said. Yukino couldn't speak. She felt her bottom lip tremble. "Are you alright?" Yuki asked. Yukino started crying. "Please don't cry!" Lara pleaded waving her arms. "Hey, what did you do?" Lara groaned seeing Natsu Dragneel. "I didn't do anything, I was apologizing, and she started crying! I'm sorry, please don't cry Yukino." Lara said. Yukino was sobbing. "I…can't take it anymore. No one's ever treated me like this before." Yukino sobbed. Lara frowned, confused. Happy and Yuki exchanged looks. "I…always looked up to Sabertooth. I finally got in last year, but…I'm not allowed to go back anymore." she sniffed, hands covering her face. "What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Lara kneeled over. "Yukino…" she said softly. "After that one loss, I was forced out. I was forced to strip and erase my guild mark with my own hand." she sobbed. "I hated it! I was embarrassed and all of my self-respect and memories of the guild were completely destroyed." Lara clenched her fist. "I don't know how things are at other guilds…but to do that, to make your nakama feel worthless…THAT IS NO F-meow-ING GUILD." Lara said feeling anger boil up. She marched down to Saber headquarters. She smelled Natsu following her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT DRAGNEEL!" she snapped turning around. "Don't give that, 'I feel disgusted at Sabertooth', because you pretty much did the same thing to Lucy!" Lara shouted, glaring fiercely at Natsu. Before he could answer, Lara punched him in the face. "YOU MADE HER FEEL WEAK, DISGRACED, AND ALONE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PREACH ABOUT NAKAMA WHEN YOU MADE YOURS CRY!" Natsu growled.

"I felt like s-meow-t after Lucy left. I searched for her but couldn't find her. I was too blinded on getting Fairy Tail's reputation back that I hurt Lucy. Then when I saw her, in the square, I wanted to scream to her I'm sorry, and beg her to come back. Then I saw she was with Hydra Heart, and how strong she got. I know she wants revenge, and she's welcome to beat me down to hell. I deserve every hit she gives me. I just want her to stop giving me the glares." Lara raised a eyebrow.

"What did you expect?" she stated coldly. "I understand she will never be a fairy again. I…I want to start over with her. A new blank slate." Lara didn't know what to say.

Ravenna leaned back in the chair she sat in. She read the letter Makarov sent her. About Lucy. She only sighed. "Revenge. I know too much about that." Ravenna sighed sadly. She ran her fingers through her hair. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." she sighed. A man that's appearance was hidden came in. She felt a smirk. "Jellal, a wanted criminal masquerading as Mystogan of Fairy Tail." Jellal flinched. "How do you-" Ravenna cut him off with a wave of her hand. She stood up and opened her window. A pure black butterfly with silver designs fluttered in. It rested on her elegant finger. "My special butterflies tell me everything. They're magical of course." she said stroking the wings.

Jellal shifted nervously. He knew Ravenna, or fondly called Mother Hydra by her guild members, was NOT to be messed with. "You and your little guild are investigating the dark energy." Ravenna hummed. "You sensed it." Jellal stated. Mother Hydra smiled. "Then you know why I am here." he continued. "I suspect you are behind the dark energy." Ravenna laughed softly. "Oh dear, I expected that." Her butterfly fluttered away. Her facial features became serious. "No, I am not the source. Neither is any of my children the source. You are quite bold, to suspect the Mother of Hydras. But you are wrong." she said, her voice no longer the light tone, but a serious tone. "Just my luck." Jellal said. He sensed she wasn't the source of energy. "I'm sorry to have barged in on you like this, I will leave." he said.

"Don't worry, I won't spill your little secret." Mother Hydra hummed, smiling as he left.

**Oh Ravenna, being so strange. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to consider them! **

**Lara: Thanks for reading!**

**Sting: What Lara-chan said!**

**Lara: DON'T CALL ME CHAN!**


	6. Chapter 6

"LARA ICEWING!" the snowette laughed nervously as Lucy stomped up to her. "HI Lucy." she said. "YOU ATTACKED SABERTOOTH LAST NIGHT!" Lucy said shaking Lara. "Lucy, you might give Lara whiplash!" Alice said stepping forward, only to have Orion hold her back. "They deserved it!" Lara said, her hands in the air.

_"HEY THAT WAS MY TARGET!" Natsu shouted. Dobengai was, at the moment, frozen. "TOO BAD DRAGNEEL! YOU SNOOZE YOU LOSE!" Lara shouted butting heads with him._

"Lara, I thought we agreed to save anger for the games!" Lucy said. "They kicked Yukino out!" Lara argued. Lucy sighed, dropping the issue. "Just keep a eye out."

"THE EVENT FOR THE THIRD DAY IS PANDEMONIUM! One participant from each team!"

Hydra Heart's team huddled together, except for Jack, and did rock, paper, scissors. Orion lost. Alice and Lucy competed. "Darn! Well, I did fight yesterday." Lucy said folding her arms. Alice raised a eyebrow at Lara. "The original duo, competing." Lara said getting ready. "Rock…paper…scissors!" Lara looked down and nearly cried. She had scissors, but Alice had rock. "Why does the universe hate me?" Lara groaned, wanting to compete. Alice shrugged and made her way out. "Hey Orion! Your girl's up!" Jack said. Orion tugged his hood. "She's not my girl." After the pumpkin explained everything about the event (Several members of Hydra Heart had to hold back Yuki), everyone drew a number. "Hmm…six." Alice said. "Number one." Erza said. "Lucky." Cana said. Erza then smiled. "It's no longer a game." everyone frowned.

"All one hundred will be my opponents." everyone's eyes widened. Fairy Tail only laughed. Lucy leaned forward with interest. As she watched, she sighed.

_She should have fallen, but yet she is still soaring_

Lucy stared. "I guess they don't call her Titania for nothing." Orion said. Lucy kept watching, as Erza gained wounds that should have made her fall. When the S-class fell, and when Erza held up her sword with pride, they met eyes. Titania's eyes was full of pride, but also loss. Lucy realized, Erza wanted Lucy to forgive her, and be her friend again.

"Unbelievable! Somehow a single person defeated all 100 monsters? Is this the true strength of the guild said to be the most powerful seven years ago?!"

After the loud roaring applause finished, the question remained. What of the remaining seven contestants? "We prepared a magic power finder, or a MPF. Basically, when it is hit, it will measure the magic power." Pumpkin explained. "We plan on going with the order as before." Milliana grinned. Throwing off her cloak, she prepared a attack. "It starts with me then!" Lucy sweat-dropped. _It's the cat girl from the Tower of Heaven_ she thought. "KITTEN BLAST!"

The MPF read 365. "Next up is Quatro Puppy's Novally. The value is kinda low huh?" when it read 124, leaving the guy ashamed. Hibiki stepped out. "It's my turn." Lucy sighed. "Hibiki is a knowledge type…" she said. She was proven right when he got a score of 95. Hibiki was in the emo 'corner'. "Next up is Raven Tail's Obra." He simply shot out a black devil thingy which only scored a 4. "That doesn't seem right." Orion said shaking his head. "They all look like a bunch of horror movie characters." Jack muttered. "I'm number one! Meow~" Milliana cheered. Orga stepped forward. The audience started cheering. "120mm Black Lightning Cannon!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" everyone shouted when the MPF read 3825. "STRONGEST STRONGEST NUMBER 1!" Orga sang. "My ears are bleeding." Lara groaned. "That's enough singing. Pumpkin." the pumpkin guy said. "Damn, I have to go." Alice sighed stepping forward. "Let's see if Alice Starling of Hydra Heart can top this!"

"She's probably going to use that attack." Orion said. "What spell?" Jack asked. "You'll see idiot, watch!" Lucy said whacking Jack on the head.

Alice concentrated magic energy. "Black Garden: 9000 Blood Rose Petals!" 9000 rose petals appeared, and savagely attacked the MPF. "STRONGEST STRON-WHAT THE?" Orga shouted. Everyone's jaw dropped.

The MPF read 4764.

"ALICE IS THE BEST BWAHAHAHA!" Yuki cried jumping around with a sign. "WHERE IS THAT CAT GETTING ALL THOSE SIGNS?"

Jura stepped forward. "Is it alright if I do it seriously?" he asked. "Of course pumpkin."

He held his hands together in concentration. "Rumbling Mt. Fuji!" a huge explosion sounded and the MPF read…

8544.

"OLD MAN, THAT'S WHACK!" Jack and Orion shouted. Lucy sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"That's way too much!" Gray and Natsu shouted. Alice sighed. "It's to be expected from a Wizard Saint." she said calmly. Cana stepped up, totally wasted. She started taking her jacket off. "Why are you stripping?!" Fairy Tail cried. "Well then, I'm going to strike!" Cana declared, revealing the Fairy Glitter tattoo. Lucy gasped. "That mark!" she said.

"Gather! Oh fairy guiding river of light! Shine! To destroy the fangs of evil!" Immense magic power builded up. Ravenna tilted her head. _One of the Fairy magics, this should be entertaining_ Ravenna thought. "FAIRY GLITTER!" A giant explosion erupted, making Cana fly back a bit. The MPF read 9999. "What is this guild!?" the judges cried. Cana threw her arms out.

"We're unstoppable! We're Fairy Tail after all!" Cana shouted. Lucy clenched her fists. _We shall see when I fight you_ she thought. "We are in third place." Lara said, pointing to the scoreboard.

"Hydra Heart's Jack of Seven Blades has taken out Quatro Puppy's Semas pretty fast." Jack flipped in his sword in the air and caught it. "Easy as pie." he said with a smirk. "Arrogant moron." Lara said rolling her eyes."I agree." Lucy deadpanned. "HEY!" Jack shouted.

"What the actual freak is going on?" Alice said leaning forward. Laxus was getting his a-meow-s whooped by Raven Tail. "Something is not right." Lucy said. "I agree. It's too easy." Orion nodded. Then, Laxus and Raven Tail guy disappeared to reveal Laxus…and the rest of Raven Tail. "They cheated." Yuki gasped. They watched as Raven Tail's members were arrested. "Damn, he's strong." Jack said. Lucy allowed a small smile to form. "Well, he is one of the strongest members." she said.

Next was Chelia vs Wendy. Lucy hoped Wendy would win. She had nothing against her, and still cared for her. "Sky God magic." Ravenna hummed. "God-slaying magic?" Lara questioned. Jack and Orion smirked. "That's what Khen uses. Shadow God-slaying." Lucy frowned. "Khen?" Alice looked over. "Khen is the strongest female in the guild. She's away on a mission. No one f-MEOW-ks with her." Alice explained. "Well, I can't wait to meet her." Lucy nodded.

"The match is over! It's a draw!" Lucy smiled at Wendy's determination.

"A water park?" Lucy asked. Alice nodded. "Yeah, it's really popular. It's called Ryuuzetsu Land." she said. "We got to go!" Jack said. Lara shoved him. "I agree!"

"It's huge!" Lucy exclaimed, everyone in swim wear. Yuki had a snorkeling mask on her face. "FISHIES!" she cried running. "Someone grab her!" Orion and Alice dashed after her before she could eat the fish. Lucy spotted a ride. (**Not the Love slide lol**) "Jack, you're going on that one! I want to see your face nice and green!" Lucy laughed evilly dragging the poor guy off. Lara sighed, being alone now. "Lara? Where is Master Ravenna?" Lara turned and her jaw dropped. "KHEN!"

The most powerful of Hydra Heart stood there. She had a black trench coat that was open, revealing a red bikini top. The guild stamp was in black and on Khen's pale stomach. She had dark grey cargo pants tucked into black combat boots. They weren't the simple lace up ones. They had spikes on the front where the toes would be and looked heavy. As if they were made for war. Silver dog tags dangled from Khen's neck and she had black biker gloves on. She had spiky blonde hair that was in a low ponytail that touched her mid back. Several pieces framed her face though. She had a black eye patch over her right eye and her showing left eye was a blood red. A red chinese dragon tattoo was on her back apparently for the head came over her right shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked. Khen leaned on her leg. "I got back, so I came to Crocus to cheer on you guys. I got lost, and I saw you guys come here." Lara sweat-dropped. Khen did have a horrible sense of direction. "Ravenna is-"

"Khen, you're back!" Ravenna said appearing. "Mother Hydra." Khen said respectfully. "I need to talk with you." Ravenna sighed. "I figured. Let's go." they both exited Ryuuzetsu land.

"Lucy, can I talk with you?" Erza said. Jack tensed. "I'll be fine Jack." Lucy said, before walking with Erza. "Lucy, I regret what I did. I was so wrong to agree with the decision to kick you off the team. I-I beg your forgiveness." Erza sadly said, ashamed of herself. Lucy saw this. She smiled. "I forgive you, Titania." Erza felt her eyes water. "Don't cry Erza, we can catch up." Lucy said. Erza nodded. "I…I like that idea."

Ichiya flew out of nowhere. Orion, who was having a conversation in the water with Alice, saw this. "Crap!" he said shoving Alice out of the way. Ichiya crashed into the wall. Alice opened her mouth to thank Orion when her face grew beet red. Orion's face grew even redder and immediately removed his hands from her breasts. "I-I'm sorry!" he said looking away. "It-it's fine." Alice said looking away as well. "LOVEBIRDS!" Lara shouted, holding Yuki. She squeaked when four arrows flew at her.

Natsu flew at Gray and Lyon, knocking onto the love slide together. Angela, who was there trying to look for her brother (**it was the highest point**), felt a deep blush. "Yaoi!" she cried along with Juvia. "You jerk! Freeze!" The water froze. "YOU IDIOTS!" Natsu shouted getting a fire fist ready. "YOU EVEN BIGGER IDIOT! DON'T-" Lucy started to shout before a explosion erupted.

"Good thing Fairy Tail's paying for this." Lucy sweat-dropped, seeing the damage.

**So Lucy has forgiven Erza…I had to, Erza is one of my favorite characters! And the ace of Hydra Heart has been revealed. What do you guys think of Khen? This is probably rushed but Hydra Heart didn't get much activity on the third day. So I guess that's a excuse? FOURTH DAY TOMORROW THAT'S WHEN S-meow-T GOES DOWN! I AM NOT FREAKING KIDDING!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Today, on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games, the first event will be a Naval Battle. One participant per team. The player who leaves the sphere of water will lose, and the remaining person will be the victor. When there is only two people left, a five minute rule will be in place. If one of them falls out during this time, they will get last place."

"Team after team, they're diving right in!"

Lara was in, dying to participate in a event. She was clad in a dark blue bikini. "Will she be okay?" Lucy said. "She could just freeze people, making them heavy." Jack replied. Jenny of Blue Pegasus shivered when Lara got in. "Wh-why is it s-so cold?" Lara only smirked. "This is Juvia's expertise." Juvia said getting in, the temperature not affecting her. "Sabertooth's Minerva has arrived." Minerva smirked. Heavy cheering erupted. Lara gritted her teeth.

_We wouldn't want two little kitties to be hurt now would we? Minerva said, Happy and Yuki appearing in her arms. "I'm so sorry Lara…" Yuki sniffed, eyes watery. "I got caught."_

Lissana appeared in the water. "I have to make up for first day's shame." She said determined. "Let the match begin!"

Lissana turned into a dolphin thingy. "Water cyclone!" Juvia shouted, Lissana swiftly dodged it. "While that's going on…" Jenny cheered knocking out Quatro Puppy's member. Chelia went for Lara. Dodging, Lara made her body heat go lower, making the water go into arctic temperatures and the water started to get little pieces of weak ice. "I would not want to dip in that water!" Lucy said seeing other contestants, even Minerva, shivering at the cold. "Does she think the cold is going to slow them down?" one of the judges said. "That's not it, most of their energy is going to be used to keep them alive and warm. In water, the cold is a terrible enemy more than it is in the air." Alice said. Juvia quickly gathered up magic power."Juvia will throw them all out at once!" she declared. "Go forward, Wing of Love, Gray-sama Love!"

"QUIT IT!" Gray cried.

Jenny, Chelia, and Lara were thrown out. "KYAA!" Lara cried falling out and landing on the floor. Hydra Heart sweat-dropped. "Did-did Lara just kya?" Yuki said not believing it. "It was actually adorable." the judges sweat-dropped. "She's not really made for underwater, if she tries using attacks, she'll freeze all of the water…" Lucy sighed.

"The only two left are Minerva and Lissana, who will win? The five minute rule has been applied."

Lissana tried to attack Minerva, but was only brutally attacked. Lissana fought to stay in. "I need to stay in, or else I won't be able to look the others in the face!" Lissana declared, trying her best to stay despite Minerva's wounds. Minerva stopped, then a sadistic look broke out. "That's not good!" Lucy said. Lissana let out a scream, and when she sent to the edge, Minerva teleported her in front of her and started to torture her."Sabertooth!" Fairy Tail screamed with fury, as the whole team had smug looks on their faces. Lara clenched her fist looking at them.

_I'm not the biggest fan of Fairy Tail, but this is wrong!_

Lucy thought staring in shock as Lissana had blood coming out of her mouth and horrible wounds covered her body. "YOU F-meow-ERS! STOP IT!" Lucy shouted, surprising Fairy Tail. _Lissana does NOT deserve to be brutally tortured!_

"STOP THE MATCH! SHE'S GOING TO KILL HER!" people shouted. "Stop the match!" Pumpkin cried holding up his hand. Minerva smirked and held Lissana by her neck, dangling her outside the sphere. "Get the medics, it's emergency!"

Lara growled at the sight of Sting's laughing face. Fairy Tail jumped from the stands. Alice and Lucy jumped from the stands as well. Minerva dropped Lissana, who plummeted down. Lara held out her hand, and a pile of snow formed beneath her, so when Gray and Natsu caught her, she didn't hit the floor too hard."I have to give her first-aid treatment!" Wendy said. Chelia ran to help her. Alice ran over to assist. Alice was not one for violence, and her spores could help.

"What the hell? I might not care much for the fairies either, but that was way over the top!" Lucy said, glaring at Minerva. The saber scoffed. "I took advantage of the rule. She should be lucky she got second place, worthless trash." Minerva sneered. Natsu growled and the entire team of Sabertooth appeared, guarding Minerva. "You're no f-MEOW-ing guild!" Lara spat. Alice, Wendy, and Chelia were working on Lissana, who was barely breathing. "I don't care if you're the number one guild, you've made enemies of the worst guild to anger." Erza growled, glaring them down.

In the infirmary, Alice set the flower that was leaking the faint spores next to Lissana. "It'll take away some of the pain. I left some herbs for your guild's medical supervisor that will help." Alice said. "Thank you." Erza said. "Why are you helping us?" Gray asked. Alice sighed. "Despite being a mage, I detest violence. And usually, I will try to assist the victim of brutal violence." Alice said. She walked out. Lucy leaned against the wall outside the infirmary. "I know you were worried too, don't fake it." Alice said, walking with Lucy. The blonde sighed. "Lissana didn't deserve that. Even I wouldn't do it to that idiot Salamander." Lucy said. "I would just beat the living s-MEOW-t of him, not torture him."

"The battle portion is going to be a tag team." Orion informed, as Alice and Lucy got back. "And Fairy Tail is combining teams." Jack added. Lara only stood there silently. "How is the fairy?" Yuki asked, concerned. "She's fine. Alice's spores should help out, along with Wendy and Chelia's healing." Lucy said. Lara looked over. "Who are we sending out for the tag team?"

Darton simply walked to the wall. "The Grand Magic Games. Or the Dragon King festival. "A banquet of dragons, people, and demons." he said touching the carving of a dragon battling a mage. "Hmm, the Dragon King Festival huh?" Darton jumped at the sound of a soft but mature voice. Ravenna stood there, staring down the carving. "What are you doing here?" Darton gasped. "A banquet you say? More like a battle to the death." Ravenna said, eyeing the dragon. "What do you mean?" Ravenna leaned forward. "When dragons still ruled the land, all there was was bloodshed, thanks to _Acnologia._" Ravenna said with distaste. She then turned around and left, leaving Darton confused.

Ravenna was back at the stands, smiling for her team. "I'm still gagging." Lara said, when the previous match Ichiya was sparkling. "Have you decided who's going out?" Orion asked. "Lara, wanna come and fight Lamia Scale with me?" Lucy asked, stretching. "Yeah, Fairy Tail can have a go at Sabertooth for what happened at the Naval Battle." Lara said entering the field facing Lyon and Yuka. "Match two, Lamia Scale's Leon and Yuuka, vs Hydra Heart's Lucy and Lara!"

"Star Magic: Supernova!" Lucy shouted. "Ice Dragon's Diamond Fist!" Lara shouted. Lara dodged Yuuka's attack. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!" The horse guy appeared. He fired arrows at Yuuka who blocked them with his wave motion, giving Lucy a opening. "LUCY KICK!" she shouted, knocking Yuuka out. "Ice make: Lance!" Lyon shouted **(I know his magic is more about ice animals, but he has made ice weapons before)**. Lara snatched one and bit a chunk out with her teeth, her canines sharp like the other dragon-slayers. Chewing it upend swallowing it, she breathed it in. "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lyon flew back and smacked the wall. "Hydra Heart wins!"

"Nice fight you two." Jack said. "The more entertaining fight begins next." Lara shrugged.

The fight was long, and was definitely more entertaining. "They also mastered Dragonforce?" Lara hummed. "You have it also?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, but she rarely uses it." Yuki said. Alice concentrated on the match along with the two boys.

Fairy Tail won. "Now I'm excited." Lara said trying to not grin. They were heading back to the lodge. They had a day to get ready. Jack was busying drinking at a bar celebrating with the rest of the guild. Orion and Alice were talking and Lucy was reading a book. Khen, the ace of Hydra Heart, sighed as she finished thinking of her conversation with Ravenna.

_"What did you have to tell me Khen?" Ravenna said. Khen leaned against the wall. "Tartarus is on the move. I don't what they are doing, but it's not good." Ravenna sighed, and looked out the window. "This isn't good. My butterflies can't seem to get information on them." Ravenna said. "I found out something." Khen said, and clenched her fists. "They're not human. They're all demons. This doesn't make sense, the Nine Demon gates are on the move, and Acnologia showed up seven years ago." Khen sighed. Ravenna punched the wall surprising Khen. "Acnologia…" Ravenna growled. Cracks formed on the wall, making Khen nervous._

Lara was out, buying Yuki new markers for her signs. They walked by the sabertooth headquarters. Lara saw through a crack in the door. "Yuki, go head back. I'll be there in a minute." Yuki hesitantly nodded and made her way back giving Lara a worried glance. Lara's eyes widened as the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth were being beaten, and yelled at by their master. "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE MARK OF SABERTOOTH!" Jiemma shouted. Lector walked up. "Please Master, Sting and Rogue tried their best. Sting learned many things during the match." Lector said, trying to help his friends. "Who are you?" Jiemma sneered. "I'm a member too, I have the crest right here…" Lector said, afraid still when showing his guild crest. "Why is an animal sporting the noble crest of Sabertooth?" Jiemma growled.

"VANISH!" Jiemma shouted, shooting a attack at Lector. "Sting…" Lector said while disappearing. Lara had to cover her mouth to muffle a horrified gasp. Rogue immediately cover Frosch, fearing the same thing would happen to him. Sting let out a scream. Even if Lara couldn't stand him, it broke her heart to see it. She couldn't even imagine the pain.

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU!" Sting cried. "Shut up, it was just a cat." Jiemma said annoyed. Sting let out a enraged scream and blew a hole in Jiemma. Lara was frozen. She couldn't believe it, even if she saw it with her own eyes. Through the crack of a door. Minerva didn't even blink. Only smiled.

_Yep, something is wrong with her_ Lara thought. She then looked up when she heard something. "Lector is alive. I sent him to another place with my magic." Lara gave a mental breath of relief. "Thank you! Thank you Miss! Please bring Lector back!" Sting said, wiping away his tears.

Minerva leaned forward. "Do not whine. I won't give you Lector until you win the games." Lara's jaw dropped. _That bitch!_ Lara clenched her fists. "What?" Sting said in horror at what she just said. "I want Sabertooth to be number one. So remember, Lector's life is in my hands." Lara gritted her teeth.

Lara waited close by to the headquarters. _I still can't believe I'm going to do this, I must be insane_ Lara sighed. _No being a little crazy is good, gives you much more motivation_ she could hear Frosteria say. She use to say that all the time. Lara's head went up when she saw Minerva outside. "Lucy is going to kick my ass." Lara sighed. She walked up. "Oh, a hydra." Minerva said raising a eyebrow. "I know what happened." Lara said. _Yes, I'm totally insane_ she thought again. "Oh, that Sting took out Jiemma? Were you spying?" Minerva said. "I was not spying, I heard yelling, and went to investigate." Lara said. "It's none of your business." Minerva said, narrowing her eyes. Lara sighed. "I'm just going to cut to the chase. I'm really confused at your screwed up logic, and it makes me mad to see hostage situations. So, give the idiot bee back his exceed." Lara said, gathering up all stubbornness. "And why would I do that? Hostage situations are effective." Minerva sneered. Lara felt a growl build up.

"You know what? Let's make a deal. If I beat you, you hand over Lector." Lara mentally sighed. _Damn me and my mind that says HELP THE VICTIM!…Lucy is going to murder me._ "You barely know him, yet you want to help? Are you perhaps insane?" Minerva asked mockingly. "My ma said being crazy gives you much more motivation." Lara said. "Hmm, interesting quote. What do I get if I beat you? Even though there is no IF obviously." Lara gulped. "Whatever your sadistic mind can come up with." Lara said. _Oh how I am so screwed…_

"Where is Lara? She's been gone for a while." Lucy said looking around. "Well, we have a entire day before the final event. She's probably running around the town." Jack shrugged. "No, Lara isn't one to hang out late." Alice said. "Yuki?" Orion asked. The exceed gulped. "Lara said she needed to do something." she said. "Well I'm going to go get her." Lucy said standing up. "Don't worry Lucy, Lara isn't a idiot, she usually knows what she's doing." Orion said.

**Next chapter, Lara vs Minerva! And Orion, you are so wrong XD! Ravenna has a crap load of secrets that have yet to be revealed and Lucy is finally going to have the chance to fight fairies!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lara and Minerva were in a clearing, not wanting to destroy parts of the city. Lara felt Minerva send a wave at her. It blew up, injuring her arm. "I thought we were fighting?" Minerva said, preparing another attack. "Ih Ragdo!" Lara, quickly thinking, turned her body into ice. Minerva immediately went for another attack. "Ice Dragon's Claws!" Lara shouted, attacking Minerva back.

Twenty minutes later, Lara had bruises, and she had some wounds that bleed. Minerva was tattered, but not as badly. "You're not bad." Lara said, spiting out some blood. "Sabers will defeat hydras, no matter how many heads we need to cut off." Minerva said, cocky. "ICE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Minerva deflected it. Lara gritted her teeth. _What would Lucy do?_ she thought. She tried to think of a weakness Minerva's magic had. Lucy would have figured it out already.

_Every magic has a weak point Lara_ she could hear Frosteria say. Lara made a ice clone. "You seriously think that's going to work?" Minerva laughed, preparing for another attack. Little did she know, another clone was behind her. Lara smirked. Minerva gave out a cry as she was hit. "You can't manipulate space behind you. Only what's in your sight. Am I wrong?" Lara said. Minerva growled. "Yagdo Rigora!" Lara gave out a cry as she was blown back, her ice clones destroyed. _I have no choice_ Lara thought, clenching her fist. She concentrated, letting magic energy build up. She felt frost form around her, and snow white scales form on her. Her pupils became slitted. "Dragonforce?" Minerva said, tilting her head. Minerva looked at the ground where frost is forming. _My name is Lara Icewing. I am a mage of Hydra Heart, trained by the dragon Frosteria, Queen of Ice. I will not lose_

Lara suddenly attacked Minerva, surprising the saber with how fast she was casting spells. "Ih Ra-" she was cut off by a explosion of ice that made her fly back a bit. "ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON!" a blizzard erupted from Lara's mouth, more ferocious than a regular roar. "Ice Dragon's Freezing Fang!" Minerva couldn't believe that she was being beaten down by this girl. "Ih Ragdo!" Minerva cried, attacking Lara. Lara was blown back a few feet. Minerva took this chance to land more attacks on her. "Ice Dragon's Song!" Lara shouted, as Minerva landed more hits on her. A blizzard erupted, and hail flew everywhere and striked Minerva, making her gets bruises and small cuts.

Lara panted, and felt tired. Minerva glared as she panted. _I need to focus everything into one last attack, she's has a lot of magic power_ Lara decided. She moved back a step. "Dance of the Ice Dragons!" another blizzard erupted, and surrounded Lara. Three dragons, made completely of ice formed. Minerva couldn't help but stare at the creation. It was…beautiful, the snow around the crystal ice dragons. Lara began a dance, and suddenly the dragons started attacking. Minerva gasped and started fighting back. She managed to destroy one of the dragons when the remaining two combined a roar that blew her back. Minerva felt something she did not feel for a long time. Defeat.

Lara finished her dance, and felt the effects of using her most powerful spell hit her. She fell on her knees, panting. If Minerva still wasn't there, she probably would have passed out. She won. She f-MEOW-king won. She was in worse condition than Minerva, but she won. She managed to make it to her feet, wobbling a bit, and stared at Minerva, who was still having trouble coming to terms. That she was defeated by a hydra.

"I w-won. Please, give me Lector." Lara said, panting, feeling weak since most of her magic was depleted. That Dance of the Ice Dragons took a lot out of her, and was her most power attack. On top of that, she had dragon force on. Minerva looked angry, but oddly calm. With a flash of magic energy, Lector appeared in front of Lara. "Take him and go." Minerva said, leaving the clearing.

Lara limped on the street, carrying a unconscious Lector in her arms. She'll drop him off at Sabertooth, before anyone would notice, and wobble her way back. "Lucy is going to kill me." Lara said to herself. Lector's eyes opened. "Sting?" he mumbled. "I'm sorry, I'm not Sting." Lector jumped and looked up. Lara was looking back at him. "Hey." she softly said. "Where am I? And why are you so beat up?" he said. "I'm taking you back to Sabertooth, and…don't worry ab-" Lara gasped when her knee gave out, making her drop to one knee. "Miss!" Lector cried, worried about the girl who was severely wounded. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Lara repeated. Lector shook his head frantically. "I'll go get help!" Lara opened her mouth to try and stop him but the exceed was already running off. She sighed and used the wall to help her stand up. Limping, she slowly started to walk using the wall as support. She hissed as her leg throbbed with pain. She had multiple wounds, but she was going to force herself to deal with it. She made it along the building, now she was going to have to walk on her own. She let go of the wall, and when she felt composed, took a step. She felt her knee give out again, and was falling forward when a pair of strong arms caught her.

Lucy paced. "Where is she? It's way too late!" Lucy said, trying to calm down. Alice was worried, and out in the front of the lodge with the blonde and Jack. Orion had already gone with Yuki to look for her. "I hope she's alright." Jack said, worried about his friend. Lucy looked up when she heard footsteps. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Jack's jaw dropped, but he immediately equipped a sword.

Sting Eucliffe was carrying Lara in his arms. His red exceed wasn't bragging, in fact, he looked worried about the snowette. "What the hell is a saber doing carrying Lara?!" Jack said, glaring heavily at Sting. "J-Jack…" Lara started, her voice a little weak. "I honestly care about getting those wounds dressed, now move Jack!" Alice hissed shoving the swordsman out of the way. They heard a nock of an arrow. "What is he doing here!" Orion said. "Orion, Jack, weapons down!" Lucy barked. "Orion please." Alice said, worried about the wounds Lara had on her body. Orion sheathed his bow and walked over to Sting. He took Lara from Sting's arms and Alice followed him to the infirmary. "Explanation. NOW." Lucy growled. Before Sting could talk, Lector stepped forward. "Miss Lara saved me, but she got hurt in the process! She reunited me with Sting and I didn't want to leave her when she needed help!" Lector said, a sincere look in his eyes. "I didn't hurt her, so you can stop glaring." Sting shot at Jack. "L-Lara's going to be alright, right?" Yuki said, tearing up. "Yuki, she's Lara, of course she's going to be alright." Jack said. The cream colored exceed ran in, worried sick about Lara. "Listen saber, you can go now. Lara isn't your concern now." Jack said protective of his friend. "Listen here you di-" Lucy whipped them both. "Ouch!"

"Jack, inside! Saber, go back to your place!" Lucy snapped.

"Lara, I want a full explanation." Lucy said the next morning. She decided Lara needed to rest and heal a bit before bombarding her with questions. "Me too." Jack said. Orion and Alice were there as well, Ravenna in the room as well. Yuki was curled up next to Lara. Lara sighed. "It was something I needed to do, alright?" Lucy raised a eyebrow. "Which was…?" Lara knew she was going to get yelled at. "In order to free Lector…I kind of…sorta….challenged Minerva Orlando to a fight." Silence hit the room.

"WHHHAAAAATTTTTT!" Lucy shrieked. Orion face-palmed, Ravenna simply put a hand over her mouth to conceal a giggle, Alice's eyes widened. Jack stared for a minute before bursting out laughing. "And you f-MEOW-king won?" he had to clutch his sides he was laughing so hard. A whip smacked his face. "IT'S NOT FUNNY JACK! Look at her condition!" Lucy said shaking the red hooded man.

"Oh, my children are growing up so fast." Ravenna sighed. "NOT YOU TOO MASTER!" Lara smiled a bit. "It's fine, the final event is tomorrow, so…" Alice looked up. "You're not competing." Lara's jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"Child, you're too injured." Ravenna said. "Wait, so who's going to take her place?" Orion asked. Ravenna giggled. "Who?" Lucy asked. "I am." Khen said, walking in the room. "WHAT!"

Lucy sat in the infirmary with Lara, who had bandages all over her. She was telling her about the Celestial Spirit world. Yuki was interested and leaned in. "Have you considered Fairy Tail?" Lara suddenly asked. Lucy gave her a emotionless stare. "What?" Lara sighed. "You forgave Titania, and some members you have no ill will towards. Do you think you can forgive the rest eventually?" Lara asked. Lucy sighed. "I don't know. It would take a long time." Yuki perked up. "No matter what you decide, we'll be there for you!" Yuki said, hugging Lucy. Lucy smiled and hugged the adorable little exceed back.

"Thanks Yuki. And Lara, even IF I forgive Fairy Tail, Hydra Heart is my home now."

Lucy was talking to Lara about Edolas when shouting was heard. "LIKE HELL HE WILL!"

"Jack you're being overprotective!" they heard Alice said. "Sorry if I see Lara as a sister and refuse to-"

"JACK! I think Lucy would kick his ass before he could even attempt to try something!" They could hear Orion argue. "What's going on?" Yuki asked. "I have no clue." Lucy got up. "I'll be back." she exited the infirmary. "What the hell's going on?" she demanded, arms crossed, hips cocked to the side, eyes narrowed. The stance simply known as the I'm pissed and want a explanation right FREAKING NOW! "This idiot is causing a ruckus, that's what." Alice sighed. "Jack." Lucy said in a serious deadpanned voice that made the males in the guild flinch. Ravenna only giggled.

"H-hi Lucy." he said shivering. "What's going?" Lucy demanded. Khen chuckled. "She's going places alright." Before Jack could say anything, a familiar voice sounded. "Lector wanted to see if Lara-chan was alright." Sting Eucliffe. "Fine. But if you try anything, I will rip off your arm and beat you with it." Sting shivered. "Y-yes, Ma'am." Lucy pointed to the door. "Lucy what the-" Jack was silenced with a Lucy Kick to the face.

Lara was worried about the yelling, and Yuki got closer a little scared. Until she picked up a scent. She was surprised to see Sting Eucliffe and Lector enter. "Miss Lara, are you okay?" Lector asked. Lara smiled. "Yeah, thanks for asking." she said. Lara looked up at Sting who was staring at her. "Why are you staring?" he looked away. "I'm not staring." Lara sweat-dropped.

"The final day of the Grand Magic Games! All members of all teams will be participating!" the crowd's cheer was deafening. "It seems Natsu of Fairy Tail isn't here, strange…and Lara isn't here either? But it seems Hydra Heart's Ace is here, Khen!" Lara, Yuki, and Angela (wanting to keep Lara some company) were in the infirmary watching through a lacrima. "Let the final event, begin!"

Lamia Scale went in pairs, except Jura. Blue Pegasus mostly went on their own. Sabertooth went on their own. Quatro Puppy went off on their own. Everybody in Hydra Heart except for Orion and Alice went off on their own. Fairy Tail stayed in one position. Jack took out some of Quatro Puppy's members. "POINTS!" Makarov cried.

Khen walked into a clearing and smirked hearing lightning crackle. She dodged a attack of lightning and turned. Orga of Sabertooth was there. "Hmm, so you're the Ace of Hydra Heart?" Orga said. Khen nodded. "And you are the Black Lightning God Slayer of Sabertooth." she stated. "So this is going to be a three man fight?" Laxus said appearing. "Well well, this is going to be…fun."

Alice and Orion approached Lyon and Chelia, Juvia and Gray also being there. "More couples?" Chelia asked. "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE!" they both cried blushing. Gray got ready to attack when he heard a voice that made him freeze in his tracks. "Hello, Gray." he turned to see Lucy, standing there. Juvia saw her as well. She understood what Gray needed to do. "Juvia will handle herself Gray-sama." she said. Gray and Lucy moved away from the other fight.

"I'll show you, how much I have improved." Lucy said, her keys dangling on her belt. Gray gulped. He was going to fight Lucy Heartfilia.

**Thank you Icefreak101 for leaving a suggestion! And sorry if the Lara vs Minerva was bad, I suck at fight scenes!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews, I like reading them! I got a review concerning pairings for Lucy, so I'm setting up a poll determining the pairing.**

Khen did a type of backbend dodging a attack. Swinging back up, she smirked at her opponent's surprised faces. However, before she could attack, a voice interrupted. "Khen! I was going to fight them!" Jack said. "Too late, you snooze you lose!" Khen said shaking her head. "Rock, paper, scissors!" Jack said, moving his fist. Khen sighed but did the same. "Are they seriously playing rock, paper, scissors?" Orga and Laxus sweat-dropped. "HA I WIN!" Jack said. Khen sighed. "Fine, you can have them. I have bigger fish to fry." she said leaving. Jack turned to the two, grinning. He equipped his double swords, and his five swords materialized in the air.

Alice dodged a attack from Chelia, using her limbs to perform a backflip. "Vine Whip!" she said, vines whacking Chelia. "Juvia will defeat you!" the water mage declared. "Water Cane!" Orion nocked an arrow. "Electric Arrow!" Juvia let out a cry as she was shocked and stumbled back a few steps. "Thanks Orion!" Alice said. "No problem!" Chelia stood up and giggled. "It's another form of love!" she said. "N-no it's not!" Orion stuttered. Alice, face red, concentrated magic. "Leaf Blade!" she said, attacking Lyon. "Ice-Make: Tigers!" ice tigers charged Alice. "9000 Blood Rose Petals!" Lyon and his ice tigers were knocked out. "Lyon!" Chelia cried. "Water Jigsaw!" Juvia shouted, attacking Orion. "Deathbell!" Alice said, defending her guild mate. Beautiful purple flowers shaped liked bells bursted through the ground. They began ringing loudly, making all mages in the area except Alice cover their ears. Chelia, gritting her teeth at the piercing noise, quickly targeted the flowers. "Sky God's Dance!" the flowers were torn to pieces. "BLOOD ROSE DRAGON!" Alice cried, a little angry her flowers were destroyed. "Sky God's Bellow!" The wind blew full force at the dragon. "Venus Serpent!" A giant snake that looked almost like a Venus Flytrap bursted through the ground.

Juvia felt nothing as arrows went through her. "You can't harm Juvia!" she shouted at Orion. "Never said I was trying to harm you." Orion replied, a switch in his hands. Juvia's eyes widened as she saw the arrows surrounding her, electricity twitching at the arrowheads, little metallic devices attached. Orion pressed the switch, releasing a electrical storm that attack Juvia. She screamed, and when the smoke cleared, she nearly collapsed.

Alice steadied her breathing, she was being reckless, summoning two plant creatures that took plenty of magic. She felt herself smack a wall when Chelia attacked her. "Black Thorn Forest!" Chelia was trying her best to dodge. Orion looked over for a split second and Juvia knocked him over with her water cane. "Still up fairy?" he said, nocking another arrow. Juvia ignored that comment and controlled the water under the bridge. "Juvia said she will defeat you all!" A giant wave washed over the mages, knocking Chelia and Orion out, Alice hit her head on the building and was knocked out. "Juvia managed to take out Chelia, Orion, and Alice! Although I hope Alice's head wound is okay…"

Lucy dodged a ice spear with just a move of her head. "Gray, take me seriously." Lucy monotoned. Gray gritted his teeth. "Fine, play softy. Your loss." Lucy said, whipping out her keys. "Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius." The horse man appeared, in a salute as always. "Moshi Moshi!" he said. "Take him out." Gray dodged flying arrows. "Ice-make: Lance!" Lucy concentrated magic. "Star Dust!" Gray smacked into a wall. "You can do better than that!" Lucy shouted, cracking her whip. "Ice Make: War Axe!" Lucy had to do a backbend to dodge. "Draco Meteor!"

"Ice-Make: Shield!" The meteors destroyed the shield but didn't hit Gray. Lucy wrapped her whip around Gray's arm. "Supernova." she hissed. A huge explosion sounded and erupted. Gray shouted in pain but managed to wrench the whip out of Lucy's hand. "I saw that! Moshi Moshi!" Gray gritted his teeth.

_How did I forget about the spirit? _he scolded himself as arrows were launched at him. "AM I HIDING BEHIND MY SPIRITS GRAY?!" Lucy shouted, punching him. He stumbled back and put his hands together. "Ice-make: War Hammer!" he managed to hit Lucy who stumbled back. He saw the opening and attacked. "Not so fast!" Sagittarius shouted, arrows launching at Gray. The ice mage had enough of the spirit. "Ice-Make: Cannon!" The ice cannonball smacked right into Sagittarius, making go back into the spirit world. Gray's victory was short lived. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SPIRIT?" Lucy howled. "Cosmic Blade!" Gray let out a cry as he was slammed into a building, the structure crumbling. "Lucy, all you remember is Fairy Tail's mistakes? You don't remember the pointless guild fights, crappy but easy jobs we used to go on as a team?" Gray said, standing up. "What I remember is you not doing anything as I was kicked out of the team for being weak!" Lucy snarled attacking him. Gray stumbled back, and made a ice sword. "We were stupid! We weren't thinking straight!" he shouted, parrying one of her blows.

"Oh, and if Deloria told you 'I wasn't thinking straight when I destroyed your town', you wouldn't forgive it!" Lucy shouted anger in her eyes. Gray gritted his teeth. Lucy knew that was a low blow, but she didn't care. She was angry. "Saturn's Rings!" Lucy spun around, bits of ice and rocks surrounding her as she spun around, attacking Gray. "What did you tell your father? That Fairy Tail was your home! That's still true Lucy!" he whacked the ice mace into her abdomen, making her stumble and gasp.

"We went out searching for you! We regretted our choice for every second of you not being there!"

"YOU'RE NOT WEAK!" Gray shouted. Lucy screamed in fury. She builded magic up, and a magic circle formed under her. Ravenna's eyes widened. "Oh god, not that spell…" she said. "Master?" a guild member said confused.

"STAR MAGIC: CELESTIAL GOD'S JUDGEMENT!"

Stars, comets, and meteors erupted, and all attacked Gray at once. Lucy felt her body shaking at the amount of magic that was being drained from her. When the smoke cleared, Gray was wounded, but not very heavily. "Wh-why didn't it work right?" Lucy panted. Ravenna sighed. "That spell is heavily influenced by the caster's emotions. If Lucy truly was as angry as she thinks she is towards Gray, he wouldn't be able to move, let alone be awake." she said. Lucy panted, tired. "You, you don't want to be angry at Fairy Tail, do you Lucy?" Gray said, gathering up his strength to stand, even though he struggled. "Shut up." Lucy snarled, although her fist was shaking. "You still have a small part in your heart for Fairy Tail, even if you don't want to admit it." Gray continued. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted, roundhouse kicking him. He coughed up some blood. "Lucy, I'm sorry." Lucy started shaking. "Open, Gate of the Chisel, Caelum!" the spirit appeared in it's melee form. She gripped it. "Y-you…" she said, her voice shaking. "I HATE YOU!" she screeched, lifting Caelum above her head. Gray sighed, and looked at the ground. Accepting defeat.

Lucy couldn't move.

_I got my Fairy Tail mark Natsu!_

_That's great Luigi!_

_IT'S LUCY!_

_You're a man Lucy!_

_Drink with me Lucy-chan~!_

_Lu-chan, when's your newest chapter coming out?_

_Dance Bunny-Girl!_

_I saved this mission just for you Lucy!_

_Good job Lucy! *CLANG*_

_We picked you because you're such a nice person!_

_You belong in this crappy bar laughing!_

_Rival in Love!_

_Lushi, do you have any fish?_

_We're your friends Lucy_

Tears started streaming down her cheeks as Lucy started shaking. "Why? Why do I find it so hard to hate you?" Lucy said, her voice cracking. Caelum dropped to the floor with a loud CLANG, and Lucy dropped to her knees. She began sobbing hysterically. Gray, after hesitating, hugged her.

**Lucy Heartfilia has forfeited**

Jack looked up at the announcement. _I hope she's okay_ he thought. He jumped dodging a blast of lightning. So it was only him and Khen…never saw that coming. He deflected Laxus's attack. "Mind if I join in? My blood is boiling." the three turned to see Jura, standing there. _I should have let Khen take this one_ Jack sweat-dropped.

**I felt that Lucy would still care for Fairy Tail even if she was casted out. It's like when your family does something that makes you super angry. You wanna hate them, but deep down you still love them. And thank you for the lovely reviews! I know this chapter wasn't very good, I was extremely tired while writing this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lol, you guys are cracking me up with the "GET ON WITH ALICE/ORION ALREADY!"**

Gray looked towards the area Juvia was located. _She defeated Chelia, Orion, and Alice_ he thought. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when a fist collided with his face. Surprised when he stumbled back, his eyes widened when Lucy stood up. "I'm not f-MEOW-king done yet." she said, her eyes fierce as she grabbed her whip and cracked it.

Erza Scarlet examined the area with her eyes. _If First's prediction was correct, I should meet Sabertooth's Minerva here…_she froze hearing a voice that was not Minerva's. "Titania." she turned and mentally cursed. The Ace of Hydra Heart was there. "Khen." The 28 year old laughed and clapped her hands. "Good to see we know each other." Erza narrowed her eyes. _First's prediction was wrong, I need to watch myself. _Erza knew Khen had many names. Ace of Hydra Heart was one of them, but she knew her nickname that had dark mages praying they never cross paths with her.

Grimm Reaper.

Khen smirked, and spread her arms out. "So shall we fight? Queen of the Fairies vs the Grimm Reaper?" Khen said, her red eye staring Erza down. Erza drew her sword and launched herself at her. Khen's smirked widened. She ducked the first swipe and slammed her war boots into Erza's abdomen. Erza gasped as the air was taken out of her, but she went for another attack. "Shadow God's Dance." Khen laughed as Erza was blown back a few feet. "I didn't predict this…" Mavis said as Erza was blown back and stumbling to her feet. Ravenna muffled a giggle with her hand. "Khen is nicknamed the Grimm Reaper for a reason, she **_defies _**Death."

Khen moved out of the way as Erza went to attack again, but was surprised when a hand pushed her back. Khen felt annoyed her fight with Erza was being interrupted. "Mind if I join in?" Minerva said, a cocky smirk on her face. Khen, who couldn't resist, smirked. "Oh, didn't Lara kick your ass?" Everybody in the audience gasped. Minerva twitched and glared down Hydra Heart's Ace.

"What's this? A three woman fight?" The judges exclaimed.

Jack deflected the attack, trying his best to not get hit by Jura. He wasn't stupid, Jura could probably take on Khen and it would be a even fight. The man just knocked out Orga with little to no effort. He paused hearing a announcement. "Lucy Heartfilia has come back! We withdraw her forfeit and will let her continue to fight!" Jack grinned. "F-meow-K YEAH LUCY!" he shouted. "Pay attention!" Laxus shouted.

"It's you ladies' fault after all. To show our guild is the most powerful, I'll get rid of petty soldiers like you." Minerva said, being a cocky b-MEOW-h. Erza narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "You're pretty confident." she said. Khen shrugged off her trench coat. "Enough talking, the lack of sense in you disturbs me." Khen said, throwing that last bit at Minerva for being a cocky b-MEOW-h. Erza coughed, trying not to laugh. Minerva glared. All three of their attacks clashed. Khen felt satisfaction slamming her boot into Minerva's head, delight in hearing a crack. Erza swiped at Khen, who only muttered, "This is why I f-MEOW-king three man fights."

Gray hit another building, making it partially collapse. "Draco Meteor!" Juvia ran into sight. Lucy's eyes narrowed. _She managed to defeat Orion and Alice? Then again, two other mages were there_ she thought. She wasn't in the mood to play with the water mage though. "Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer, Aquarius." the mermaid appeared, wearing her usual annoyed expression. "Take care of Juvia, I'm still playing with Gray." Lucy said not taking a eye off the building Gray just went through. Aquarius rolled her eyes but turned her focus to Juvia.

"Tch, you're not that bad saber." Khen said, stretching her arms. She turned her head. "Titania, you're armor is ripped up." Khen said. Minerva stared wide eyed. Khen was barely touched! Her clothing was a bit scuffed and her hair was no longer in the ponytail, and she was missing a glove, but other than that she was relatively fine. Minerva sighed. "Well, this is not going as planned." Erza narrowed her eyes. "You two fight each other, and I'll fight the winner, that is a King's strategy." Minerva said. Khen raised a eyebrow. "So you are insinuating you're a dude?" Minerva looked shocked. "What? I'm a girl!" Khen felt a smirk form. "Well, usually girls would say they're Queens…" Erza coughed again to mask her laugh. Minerva was getting furious with this woman…

Lucy gritted her teeth dodging ice attacks. "Cosmic Blade!" Gray countered her. Lucy suddenly smirked hearing Juvia give out a cry of defeat. "It's done." Aquarius said, bored. Gray's eyes widened. "You defeated Juvia!" Gray exclaimed. Lucy gave him a emotionless look. "Yeah, and?" Lucy waved good bye to Aquarius. "Tell Scorpio I said hi." she said. Gray got a whip to the face. "And for the finisher! Solar Rain!" bright light flashed and attacked Gray making him cry in pain. Gray stumbled, and finally landed on his back. "Hydra Heart's Lucy has defeated Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster!"

Erza gasped in pain. Khen was kicking her ass. "Heaven's Wheel armor!" She shouted, trying to frantically attack Khen. "Shadow God's Bellow!" Khen shouted. Fairy Tail couldn't believe it. "How powerful is she?" Makarov said, watching the Grimm Reaper dance around, attacks shooting out. "Adamantine armor!" It didn't last. "Shadow God's Fist!" the armor shattered. "How?" Fairy Tail cried. Khen looked over. "Still up Titania?" Erza gritted her teeth. "Flight Sonic Claw!" Khen did a cartwheel after taking the attack. "You're strong…" Erza panted. Khen shrugged. "You ain't so bad either Titania." Erza got up. "You…are in the same guild as Lucy…" she said. Khen raised a eyebrow. "Yeah, I am." Erza equipped another sword. "Lucy, she deserves better nakama. I'm glad she found you guys." Khen was surprised but smiled. "She's forgiven you, don't let the guilt eat away at you." Khen said doing a stance, shadows swirling around her hands. Erza gripped her sword, and went to say something, when a sword impaled her. Minerva stood behind her, a triumphant smirk on her face. Khen's eyes widened, and her fists clenched. "You were taking too long, so I'm taking the points." Minerva said. "I said I would show you how a king fights. Kings only eat delicious food." She started laughing. Khen grew angered. "You sit there and say you're a king, but all I see is some cocky hyena b-MEOW-h." Khen said, disgusted. Minerva laughed. "You're next Khen. A king against the Grimm Reaper." Khen powered up her magic. "Let's play then." Khen growled."Ih Ragdo!"

"Shadow God's Fury!"

Jack slammed a fist into Laxus's face. Jura chopped down on both of their heads. "Son of a-" Jack cursed. "Hey Laxus? Why are you hitting yourself?" Jack said. Laxus gave him a WTF look until his own fist punched him. "What the?" Jack grinned. God he loved reflector. He dodged the earth attack from Jura. "Hmm, it's the first time in years I've been excited from a fight." Jura said, grinning.

Khen dodged rubble from Minerva's attacks. She bursted forward and punched her right in the face. Minerva quickly swiped at Khen's face, scratching it. Taking Khen's eye patch with her. Minerva's eyes widened to see Khen's other eye functioning normally. "It's over." Ravenna said, sighing. "Why does she have a eyepatch if her eye is okay?" People exclaimed. "No, it's not for appearance." Mavis said in horror. Khen chuckled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Well, Lady Luck is being quite a b-MEOW-h to you saber." Minerva frowned. "What?" Khen smirked, and Minerva shivered at the smirk. Suddenly, overflowing magical power bursted, making Minerva quiver. "What is this?" she cried. Ravenna sighed and put her head in her palm. "Khen was born with too much magic power. So that eyepatch serves as a limiter." she said. Khen laughed at the stupid look on Minerva's face. "Shadow God's Song of Nightmares." All you could hear was Minerva's scream.

Laxus let energy build up. "Lightning Dragon's Roaring Thunder!" Jack and Jura flew back, electricity overcoming them. Jura was defeated, and Laxus saw Jack not moving so he assumed he was defeated. Until…a sword stabbed into the ground. Jack pulled himself up. "I'm not done…yet." He panted. Laxus looked over. "You Hydras are tough." He chuckled, getting into a stance. Jack gripped his swords. He ran forward and attacked Laxus who was parrying his attacks. "I am not losing here! Lucy didn't give up, when most people would have, so I'm not going to give up!" Jack shouted slicing at Laxus. The dragon-slayer grunted as he blown back a few feet and stumbled. Jack materialized his five swords in the air. "Way of The Seven Swords!" Jack shouted, and he put his all into the attack. "Lightning Dragon's Fist!" the attacks collied, and smoke flooded the area. "What's going on?" Makarov said leaning forward. Lucy looked towards the area the smoke came from. "Jack…" she said worried. "Is he…" Orion started, supporting Alice who had a head injury.

When the smoke cleared, they were both on the ground. "They knocked each other out!" the Judges cried. Lara, from the infirmary, leaned towards the lacrima. "Wait…" Angela said. A sword stabbed into the ground, and with tattered clothing, Jack stood up. "Hydra Heart's Jack is victorious!" Fairy Tail's jaw dropped. "Laxus was defeated!" Freed cried. Jack gave a thumbs up. "Jack!" Lucy said running over to help the guy stand. "You reckless idiot!" Lucy said. "If you weren't so heavily injured I would smack you!" Jack laughed and put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Let's go meet up with Khen, she just finished her fight."

Khen simply looked over at a defeated Minerva. "Kings fall, the Grimm Reaper doesn't." she said. "Khen!" she turned to see Jack and Lucy. "Ah, nice. Good timing." she said putting her trench coat back on. "There's still Sting." Lucy said. Jack frowned. "Wait, I thought Gajeel was also left?" Lucy shook her head. "No, he and Rogue defeated each other." Lucy said. "How do you-"

"Jack they announced it." Khen deadpanned.

"Wait wait wait, Hydra Heart is number one at the moment, so if Sting were to defeat them all, he would get seven points! Just enough to ensure Sabertooth gets first!"

"And Jack is beat up, so me and Khen would have to fight." Lucy said. "I CAN STILL FIGHT!" Jack shouted. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who is leaning on me."

Lara leaned towards the lacrima. "So Sting is the only one left? He's been out of action for most of the event." Angela said. "Khen and Lucy can beat him!" Yuki said. "I'm just proud of Jack." Angela said. "I'm getting out of this blasted infirmary, I want to be out there when Hydra Heart wins." Lara said getting out of the hospital bed.

Khen, Lucy, and Jack approached Sting, who was waiting for them. "The remaining three. I was disappointed when Lara-chan didn't come out, for I didn't get a chance to fight her, but I don't mind." Sting said. "Ass." Jack muttered. "We're your opponents Sting." Khen said, serious. Her eyepatch was back on. Sting examined his opponents. _I'm pretty sure taking out Lucy and Jack would be no problem seeing as Lucy used a lot of her magic and Jack is so wounded I can shove him and he'll be down. Khen however, I'm pretty sure I would lose. She defeated Minerva, and from what I can tell, has plenty of magic left over._

Sting simply laughed. "I going to save myself the embarrassment and forfeit."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted. "I think Grimm Reaper would defeat me before I could say Uncle, and besides, one loss isn't going to kill Sabertooth."

"Sting-kun is forfeiting!" Lector cried. Sting rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be able to win."

"So does that mean…" Makarov muttered. "The winner of the Grand Magic Games is HYDRA HEART!" Orion grinned and Alice, in excitement, hugged him. "We won!" Alice said. "Uh…" Orion stuttered. Alice was confused. "What-HOLY FRICK!" Alice said jumping and blushing furiously. "HEY JACK YOU'RE NOT COMPLETELY USELESS!" Lara laughed, teasing. "SHUT UP LARA!" Yuki danced around holding a sign that said _HYDRA HEART IS THE BEST_! before she saw the pumpkin guy. "MUST EAT HIM!" she screamed. "No Yuki!" Angela cried grabbing her. Lector ran up to Sting. "You did your best Sting!" Lector said. Khen looked at her teammates. "We won, thanks to you guys." she said smacking Lucy and Jack on the back a little too hard. "OOF!" they said nearly falling over.

Ravenna giggled, but then her smile faltered slightly. "Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" she said.


	11. Chapter 11

"10000 dragons?" Alice said to herself, having a hard time grasping it. "On Tenrou Island, we couldn't even scratch Acnologia, and we had four dragon-slayers with us." Cana said. The King of Fiore was there, addressing all the mages. "The Eclipse Cannon is our strategy against them. However, a few or few hundred might survive. So please, Magic Guilds, cooperate with us. I want to use your power to defeat the dragons. Help save this country." The King pleaded.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"I always wanted to know what dragon tasted like…" Jack joked. Lucy smacked him. "Don't joke about that!" she said. "Ouch, hitting a injured man, that's cruel Lucy~!" Jack pouted. Orion tapped Lucy on the shoulder. "They want you at the cannon." he said. Lucy raised a eyebrow. "Why?" Orion shrugged. "Don't know, they said something about wanting celestial wizards close by." Lucy sighed. "Go ahead Luce." Jack said. Lucy smiled and left. "This should be fun!" Lara said, trying to lighten the mood. "Should you be up on that leg?" Yuki asked. Lara rolled her eyes. "It's fine."

The King started crying, which led to everybody getting wide-eyed. "Th-thank you."

"Fairy Tail is going to protect Central Park. Let's head to a different area of the city." Ravenna said. "Jack, are you going to be alright?" Alice asked, seeing the heavily bandaged guy move his arms around. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he replied. A loud crash sounded. "Are they coming?" Orion said, nocking an arrow. "It's coming from the castle." Lara said, Yuki close by.

"You have to close the door!" Lucy said to the Princess Hisui. "No we can't! That's our only weapon against the dragons!" Hisui argued. Suddenly, a crashed sounded, and a dragon bursted through the door. "A dragon!" everyone shouted. It was giant, and was blowing back soldiers. Lucy spotted the lever and ran towards it. "It needs to close!" Lucy shouted, frantically trying to pull the lever. "Lucy!" Wendy cried. More dragons poured through the door. "I have to protect everybody's future!" Lucy said, as she was nearly blown back by the wind from the dragon's wings. "Lucy!" she turned her head to see Yukino and Mirajane run towards them. "We can use our golden keys! Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve to seal the gates!" Yukino shouted, running towards Lucy. "Lucy!" Yukino threw her keys in the air. "Right behind you!" Lucy shouted throwing her's as well.

"Oh Celestial Spirits of the Twelve Golden Paths, lend us the power to seal this evil!" Lucy and Yukino chanted, holding hands and combining their magic power. "Open! Twelve Gates of the Zodiac!" a huge amount of magic bursted around them, and all of their Zodiac Spirits twelve of them started to push on the door, a tiger-like dragon was trying to fight through. Lucy and Yukino concentrated more magic. Everyone could only watch in hope that the spirits were strong enough to get the door close.

The door slammed shut, and all spirits disappeared. "It closed!" Lucy and Yukino said, smiling. "They did it!" the soldiers cried."It's too early to celebrate! How many of them made it through already!" Arcadios said. "Eight sir!" a soldier replied. "You just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong…Lucy…Yukino." They turned to see a man with black and white hair walk in. "Rogue?" Yukino asked, confused. "He's from the future." Mirajane said.

"Eight will suffice. Truth be told, trying to control ten thousand of them was simply a nightmare." Future Rogue chuckled. He spread his arms out. "From this moment forward, the human species shall become extinct, now begins the era of dragons." he said. "Bastard!" Lucy snapped. "Find all the mages, and eliminate them."

Hydra Heart stepped back when a white dragon with piercing blue eyes landed in front of them. "It's here." Alice said, flinching at the cold air. Lara was frozen, staring at the dragon. "No no no…not you…any dragon but you." Lara was shaking, tears watering her eyes. Yuki looked in horror at Lara, who was terrified. "M-Mother…" Lara choked out. Frosteria, from 400 years ago, was in front of Hydra Heart. In the eyes of Lara Icewing. "She's under control Lara, that's not your mother." Ravenna said, seeing that the dragon was under a spell. Lara nodded, choked back tears, and went into a fighting stance. "CAN YOU HEAR ME? DRAGON-SLAYING MAGIC CAN DEFEAT DRAGONS! THERE ARE EIGHT DRAGONS, AND EIGHT DRAGON-SLAYERS! OUR MAGIC WAS CREATED FOR THIS DAY!" Lara nodded from her spot, and wiped away her tears. "If I have to fight you Mom, it's for my nakama." Lara said. Frosteria stared down the dragon-slayer. "I don't have children." The dragon said. _She came here from 400 years ago, of course she doesn't know me_ Lara thought.

Eggs came flying down from the bigger dragon in the sky. "Eggs?" Orion said to himself. "Foot soldiers!" Ravenna said as smaller dragons came out of the eggs. "Leave the dragon to Lara, we'll take on the foot soldiers!" Jack shouted, equipping his swords. Ravenna clenched her fist.

_I can't use that magic, it's too dangerous with everybody else here. I'll just have to use my other magic_ she thought.

Lucy jumped at the green dragon that appeared before them. "Zirconis!" Wendy said. "Ahahaha! So many tasty humans to eat." He then let out a roar. Mirajane grabbed Wendy dodged the roar, Lucy did the same with Yukino. When they looked up, all the soldiers who were hit by the roar were…butt naked. Zirconis started laughing. "Humans taste good, but their clothes don't. That's why I erased them." Wendy looked disgusted. "All dragons use magic." Zirconis laughed, answering Wendy's question. He turned to Lucy. "Women are my favorite." he used the spell on her. "KYAAA!" Lucy cried, covering her breasts. "My magic is made to steal human's dignity." Wendy's fist shook. "Then my magic is made to defeat you." the jade dragon laughed. He picked up Lucy. "Well, can you beat me before I-AGH!" he shouted. Lucy bit him. "Star Magic: SUPERNOVA!" Which caused him to fling Lucy when the explosion hit his hand. "KYA!" Lucy cried. "I'll get her!" Happy shouted flying after her.

Lucy was screaming as she was sent flying. While being butt naked! "What's that noise?" Jack said looking around. Until Lucy crashed into him, making them both fly in a alleyway and into a giant pot. "Where did they go?" Alice said looking around. "Lucy-WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Jack said, nose bleeding when he saw Lucy's naked body. "A DRAGON'S STUPID MAGIC DID THIS!" Lucy cried covering her breasts. Happy flew in. "Lucy! I got your keys!" Happy said holding her belt. "Thanks." she said taking the belt. "A blue cat!" Jack said jumping. "Aye sir!" Happy said nodding. Jack covered his eyes, nose still bleeding. "Ju-just get dressed or something!" he cried, his face redder than a tomato. "Don't look then!" Lucy shouted, throwing a rock at him. "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!" Virgo immediately showed up, a outfit in hand. "Hime, I've brought clothes for you." Lucy took them. "Thanks Virgo!" **(I'm probably going to keep Lucy in this outfit, I really like it!) **"C'mon, we need to help!" Lucy said now dressed. Jack nodded, wiping blood away. "Aye! I need to find Natsu!" Happy said. Lucy looked at the exceed, and smiled before crushing the cat in a hug. "Eek! Your boobs are too big!" Happy cried. "I've missed you too Happy, now get going!" Lucy then frowned. "Is this my journal?" she thought, holding a small notebook. She then opened it, and her eyes widened.

Lara screamed as she was thrown, skidding across the ground. She wiped blood from her mouth. Frosteria loomed over her. The female dragon's white scales had frost covering them. She roared, and Lara opened her mouth to eat the blizzard. "No human can eat my ice!" Frosteria roared. Lara, after getting the power up, launched forward, and delivered a ice punch to the dragon. Frosteria growled, and with her tail, smacked Lara away, making the girl crash into a building. "Do you think you can defeat the Queen of Ice!?" Frosteria roared. Alice looked over. "Orion! Shoot a ice arrow at Lara!" the archer nodded, and drew a ice arrow. "LARA!" he shouted. The arrow launched itself and hit the ground in front of Lara. She got up and bit into the arrow. "ICE DRAGON'S SONG!" the blizzard formed and the dragon felt hail crash into her.

_Strange, this girl, she reminds me of myself…_ Frosteria thought.

_"Mama! Look!" a young Lara said, putting her hands together, creating a small ice dragon figurine. Frosteria smiled and leaned down. "It's lovely Lara. You really are gifted. I might even teach you one of my strongest spells." Lara's eyes widened. "Really Mama?" Frosteria smiled. "Yes, it's called Dance of The Ice Dragons. I'm the only one who knows this spell my child." Lara giggled. "Yay! Don't worry Mama, I'll make you proud!"_

Lara tried to hold back tears as the memory flashed through her mind. _Mama…_ she thought as she fought her mother's past self.

Alice used her magic to make a thick tree burst through the ground, shielding her guild mates from rapid attacks. "Cherry Bombs!" Alice shouted, throwing black cherries at the smaller dragons. "Venus Serpent!". Alice was trying her best, fighting against the foot soldiers. Orion fired arrows rapidly on the miniature dragons. Every mage in Crocus was fighting for the lives of their friends, and for every other life in the entire country. They couldn't afford to fail.

Angela, using her puppet magic, was attacking the foot soldiers. She had magic strings on her fingertips that connected to three puppets that had weapons, which were attacking the mini dragons. She glanced over at her guild mates, and her mouth opened in horror. "ALICE LOOK OUT!"

The plant mage barely had time to register what was going on when she heard the sound of a laser being fired. She turned to face the mini dragon, but it was too late.

The laser went through her middle, making her fall onto her back, coughing up blood. Orion looked over in horror and rage. "ALICE!"

The purple haired girl could hear her guild mates scream her name, but she already felt weaker, and black spots filled her vision. "I-I…love…y-you…Ori-" her voice stopped when her last breath left her body, and her heart stopped beating.

Orion went into a rage, attacking every single mini dragon in his sight.

_**Suddenly, time seemed to stop, and reverse.**_

The moment the warning left Angela's mouth was when Alice ducked, dodging the laser. _Did-did I just see the future?_ she thought, confused. She shook her head._ It doesn't matter, I can predict these pricks' moves for the next minute._

**Hey, don't throw crap! I was going to leave a 'cliffhanger' even though we know Ultear's spell would save the day, but I really didn't want death threats *sweat-drops***


	12. Chapter 12

"Guys, you need to see this!" Lucy shouted, running towards the people near the gate. "Lucy, what is it?" Yukino asked. "Apparently, it's future me's journal. Basically, if we destroy the gate, the dragons and Future Rogue will disappear."

"How are we going to destroy the gate?" Pantherlily said. "We'll just hit it with all we got!" The door didn't get even a scratch on it. "It's made of magic resilient alloy called maginium, destroying it is easier said than done I'm afraid." Arcadios said shaking his head.

Lucy was panting, the gate was not budging. "How are we going to destroy this?" she said, hopelessly staring at the gate. Happy's eyes widened. "GET AWAY FROM THE GATES!" Everybody went for cover, and a loud crashing sound was heard, and when Lucy turned, the gates were destroyed because a dragon crashed into it. Natsu was there, with a unconscious Future Rogue. "The gates broke!" Happy cheered. Lucy's eyes widened. "Natsu?"

Lara stood up, panting, and wiping blood from her mouth. "Who trained you?" Frosteria demanded. Lara looked up. "You did. The Frosteria of this time period." she replied. The dragon frowned, and was about to say something when she began glowing. "What?" Lara said, eyes widening. "It seems we're gong back to our own time." Frosteria said. "Mom…" Lara said stepping forward. "I don't know you child, but I'm sure the Frosteria of this time period is proud of you." Lara felt her eyes water and smiled as the dragon disappeared. "Good-bye…Mom."

"WE DID IT!" all the mages cheered as every dragon disappeared. However, the dragon-slayers sighed or slumped. "This leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Cobra muttered, slumping on some rubble. Lara shook her head. "Were we not strong enough?" she said to herself. She turned her head hearing Yuki race towards her. "Lara!" Yuki crashed into her. "It's okay Yuki, everybody's okay." Lara said, hugging her exceed friend. Orion felt himself nearly collapse, magic use and wounds making him tired. Alice caught him, and wrapped an arm around his waist with his arm around her shoulders. "I got you." she said smiling. "I saw you die." Orion said, giving her a worried glance. Alice, in her mind, just thought _screw it_. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him in a gentle way. "I…don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Lucy felt the journal disappear, and she felt tears coming down her cheeks. "Why am I crying?" she said to herself. "Luce! We won!" Jack said, running up. He hugged her and spun her around. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked while laughing.

After the fight…

"Do I really need to wear these kinds of clothes?" Yukino said, in her light green dress. "I think you look nice Yukino." Mirajane said. "I agree, green suits you." Lucy said. Alice was forcing Lara into a dress. "Don't force me into your religion!" Lara cried. "Stop being dramatic." Alice said. "I will assist Alice." Erza said, literally coming out of nowhere and helped the purplette force Lara into the pale blue dress. "Lucy, you look pretty!" Wendy said. Lucy smiled and embraced the girl. "Thanks Wendy, you look pretty as well."

"Gray, you shouldn't reject Juvia like that, how could you resist this face?" Alice said, pulling Juvia's cheeks. "Oh, Alice! Juvia apologizes for that wound on your head!" Juvia said. Alice smiled and waved it off. "There's no need to apologize Juvia." Orion appeared. "Seriously, if she goes into different modes for you, don't reject her so harshly." Orion said shaking his head. "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU GIVING ME LOVE ADVICE!?"

"Lucy!" Lucy turned to see Princess Hisui. "Princess!" Lucy said. "You were from the Heartfilia Concern." Hisui said. "I used to be…" Hisui interrupted her. "I was a friend of your father's. Even though he helped me out so much, I caused you all that trouble." Lucy shook her head and laughed. "I'm a guild mage, I'm used to trouble!"

"Lucy, have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked. Lucy shook her head. "No, I haven't." Erza looked at her. "I…still feel guilty about everything that happened…" Lucy sighed. "Erza, I've forgiven you, and Gray as well. Please don't feel guilty." Erza smiled. "Well, here you go then." Erza reached into her dress and pulled out Happy, Pantherlily, and Carla. "What?! How did they-" Lucy stopped mid-sentence and just bursted out laughing.

"Natsu~! Let's have a drink!" Sting said, holding alcohol. "He's not here." Lara deadpanned **(well she was forced into a dress by Alice and ERZA so…)**. "What? And here I thought I could get close to him!" Sting pouted. "Your plan failed." Lector said. "Fro agrees!" Lara shook her head. "Stalker." she muttered. "What was that?" Sting said, hearing her comment. "Oh, nothing." Lara said rolling her eyes. "Come on Lara-chan! Have a drink with me!" Sting said with an arm around her shoulders. "G-get your arm of-off me!" Lara said trying to lean away. "You're a shamelessly rude guy aren't you?" Gajeel snickered. "He's a bit clumsy, so be nice to him." Lector said. "Lara's wearing a dress? My eyes are bleeding!" Yuki cried covering her eyes. "SHUT UP!" everybody laughed.

Yukino froze seeing Sabertooth. "I-I shouldn't have come." she said turning around nervous. "Wait! I didn't know you were going to be here!" Sting said. "The Lady and Master ran off, we have to rebuild Sabertooth. We're going to care about our guild mates more." Sting said. Yukino turned around and looked down. "Why are you saying that to me?" she said. "I guess I'd be asking too much if I said we wanted you to come back…" Sting said, really regretting what happened to Yukino.

"HELL NO!" Everybody turned to see Alice, her cheeks red, and nearly stumbling. "Alice?!" Lara and Lucy cried. "Yukino belongs to Hydra Heart! She belongs to us we're taking her! No objections!" she hiccuped. "WHAT?!" Yukino's eyes widened. 'What?" Sting walked right up to Alice. "You're just drunk!" Alice hiccuped again. "She belongs to Hydra Heart so shut up!" Alice said waving her hands. "WAIT UP!"

"We can't let this go either!" Erza said crossing her arms. "Yeah, she should be coming to us!" the rest of Fairy Tail said. "No, a beautiful lady should be coming to Blue Pegasus!"

"Well, then Lamia Scale is entering the competition!" Lyon declared. "GET OVER HERE!" Tobi shouted. "Don't get angry…" Quatro Cerberus started howling again. "We don't care about the tournament! We'll win this fight!" they cheered. Yukino was blushing and stuttering. "What…" Lara laughed and punched her fist into her palm. "Well well, I'm kicking your ass sooner than I thought Eucliffe." she said. "Oh yeah? BRING IT ICEWING!"

"W-wait!" Yukino said.

"Let's do this." Makarov grinned. "This is a nice distraction from the tournament." Goldmine said. "We'll follow suit." Ooba Babasaama said darkly. "My young blood is boiling~" Master Bob said grinning. "This should be a blast!" Ravenna giggled darkly. "Even the masters…what should we do…" Wendy said nervous. "It's love." Chelia chirped.

"ORAA!"

"PULL MAKAROV'S HAIR!"

"THAT'S MEAN!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"GRANNY DON'T START STRIPPING!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"FREE FOR ALL!"

Yukino felt tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's nothing to be sad about." Mirajane said, dodging a flying bottle. "But…even if their kidding, I'm still happy." Yukino said, smiling. "You finally smiled, you're welcome in all of these places." Mirajane said, smiling. "TAKE THAT FAIRIES!" Lucy shouted, kicking Elfman in the head. "I'M A MAN!"

"Everybody stop!" Arcadios shouted. "His Majesty will see you!" everybody abruptly stopped. "He is grateful for the bravery you have shown during the battle, and his majesty will soon greet you." a figure was shown coming out. Lucy sighed and face palmed. "ALL OF YOU AT EASE! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu shouted wearing the crown. "I'M THE KING! I BECAME KING!" Everybody's jaw dropped. "Garou Knights, do something!" they shook their heads. "I swear, Fairy Tail hasn't changed a bit." Lucy sighed.

On the carriage ride, Lucy stared outside. "Bye bye Crocus!" Yuki cheered. Lara leaned her head out of the carriage window. "Ugh…I feel sick." Alice simply threw poppy powder at her again. "I see you two are awful close." Jack said, looking at Alice and Orion. "Shut up Jack." Orion said. "It feels like we've been there a long time." Lucy said. "It does." Alice said looking out the window. "AND WE'RE HOME!" Yuki cried. A lot of the town's people were cheering, welcoming Hydra Heart back. "I'M FREE!" Lara cried, leaping out of the carriage. "It's nice to be back." Orion said, stretching his arms.

"So~" Lucy said, hopping on the beanbag chair. Lucy, Alice, Yuki, and Lara were in Lucy's room at the Hydra Heart dormitory for girls. "So what?" Alice asked. "Are you and You Know Who a thing now?" Lucy said in a teasing tone. Alice twiddled her thumbs blushing. "Um….erm…y-yes…" Lucy and Yuki exchanged mischievous looks. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" they both shouted. "I SAID YES DAMN IT!" Alice cried. Lara rolled her eyes. "Lara, you've met a bunch of other dragon-slayers at the games, that must be cool." Lucy said. Lara shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to fight any of them seriously." she said. "Now you sound like a guy." Alice replied, hugging a pillow. "She'd probably act more feminine if she got a boyfriend." Yuki said, eating swedish fish. "I can't imagine Lara having a boyfriend. Her personality scares romantic potentials away." Alice deadpanned. "HEY!" Lara cried. "I think I can imagine someone." Lucy said, putting her finger on her chin. "Oh, who?" Alice said, leaning in. "I swear to God if you try matchmaking…" Lara groaned. Yuki giggled. "Anyway, where is everyone?" Lucy said. "Orion's on a mission." Alice said. "I know Jack got requested by someone." Lucy added. "I ship it." Yuki whispered to Lara who laughed. "Ship what?" Lucy asked. "Jack and Lucy!" Lara and Yuki said at the same time laughing. "SHUT UP!" Lucy shouted throwing stuff at them.

"Shall I punish them Hime?" Virgo said, appearing out of nowhere. Alice jumped in surprise at the spirit's sudden appearance. Lucy groaned.

_It's nice to know weirdness follows me everywhere_

**It's basically going to be two or three chapters of random missions or OVA created by me, to build up for the Nine Demon Gates Arc. Just letting you know~ :)**


	13. Chapter 13

It was just another day for the trio, Lucy, Lara, and Alice. (Well, there's Yuki too.) Doing a job, finishing it, and getting the payment. "We're getting requested on a lot of jobs." Lucy said. "Can't help it." Alice shrugged. Lara was carrying a passed out Yuki. The ice dragon-slayer had changed her outfit. She wore a simple black shirt, with her same black highwaisted shorts and boots. But she had a light blue cloak that was trimmed in white fur along the sides and hood that ended at her waist. She had dark blue gloves that were trimmed in white fur as well. She cut her long white hair to shoulder length. "I'm still confused, why did you cut your hair?" Lucy asked. Lara shrugged. "I'm trying to focus on my combat skills." she replied. Lucy sighed.

_She must be upset still about the battle_ the blonde thought. "And we're home!" Yuki said, immediately jumping up, not even groggy or tired."What's Angela doing?" Lucy asked confused. The petite girl was running around outside the guild, putting up decorations. Her red cloak was swishing around quickly. At the moment, she was on top of a ladder putting a decoration up."Angela!" Alice shouted, waving her hand. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "H-hang on!" she cried, moving down the ladder. The 16 year old stepped off the last rung and turned around, and gave them a small smile. "Hi, the anniversary of the day Hydra Heart was formed in two days!" she chirped. "Really?" Lucy said, excited. "Yeah, every year for the anniversary, Hydra Heart throws a festival for the whole town. Our guild is the reason Lilac Cove's business is good!" Yuki explained. Lilac Cove was a small little town at first. But when Hydra Heart opened years ago, the town grew and was just as good as Magnolia in no time. "Can we help set up?" Lucy asked. Angela nodded. "Yeah, everybody is getting decorations!"

Paper hydra kites were flying around the town, and children were running around. "Wow, there's a lot of people." Lucy said, watching as people were joining in the festivities. "We told you." Alice hummed. A little girl tripped and fell over. Alice helped her up and held out her hand. A pretty pink flower formed, and she tucked the flower behind the girl's ear. "Have fun." she smiled as the girl ran off saying thank you. "Aw, you would be a cute big sister." Lara teased. "Luce, how's your first Hydra Heart festival going?" Jack said, appearing. "It's great, there's so much color and the decorations are beautiful!" Lucy sighed, smiling at the music and games. "Where's Orion?" Alice asked, looking around. "I think he's showing kids how to shoot a bow." Jack said, pointing in a random direction. "Okay, see you guys later!" Alice said, before running off.

"Lucy!" the blonde turned and saw…Team Natsu plus Wendy and Carla. "Oh…what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked a little nervous. "We actually came to visit you. What's going on here?" Erza said, admiring the decorations and music. "Anniversary of Hydra Heart. We throw a festival every year to celebrate." Lara explained. "Wow, it's so pretty." Wendy said, in awe of the colors. "A lot of the Hydra Heart's guild members contributed to decorations, like I made some of the ice sculptures, and the loose cherry blossom petals in the air is because of Alice." Lara said. "Ice sculptures? Can I see?" Wendy asked. Lara nodded. "Yeah, I'll show you some of them." she said. "I'll go too, to check out the competition." Gray said, wanting to see the ice sculptures. "So you're the famous Jack of Seven Blades. Your technique is interesting." Erza said to Jack who only scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, but it's really nothing." he said. "FOOD!" Natsu cheered. "He hasn't changed." Lucy muttered. "Aye!"

Lara was having a good time, showing Wendy the art around the festival and having friendly competitor talk with Gray on the ice sculptures. However, a familiar voice made her jump. "Hi Lara-chan!" Lara turned around. "What are you doing here?" Sting actually nervously scratched the back of his head. "We lost Frosch, so we have been looking for him. He must be somewhere around here." he said. Lara sweat dropped at Rogue running around looking for the exceed. "Miss Lara, have you seen him?" Lector asked. The exceed is usually nice to her, seeing as she saved him from Minerva. "No, I haven't. I didn't even know he was here." Lara replied. "We'll help you look for him!" Wendy offered.

"Oh, there's a yogurt competition." Erza said, eating strawberry cake. Lucy twitched. "YOGURT!" she cried running towards the table. "What's her problem? I know yogurt's her favorite food but yikes." Jack said. Erza shook her head. "You don't understand, when Lucy was still at Fairy Tail, we one time had a yogurt eating competition. Let's just say she outdid EVERYBODY."

Lucy put down her 63rd yogurt cup. It was only her and another guy. Lucy licked the spoon clean and reached for another.

21 yogurts later…

The guy collapsed, while Lucy licked the spoon clean again. "We have a new record!" Ravenna cheered. "84 yogurt cartons…and they WERE NOT LITTLE!" everybody cried. "And she didn't even gain a little bit of weight…" the blonde stood up and stretched. "Lucy, come dance with me!" Natsu said pulling her arm. "Ouch!" she said as he dragged her to where people were dancing to the folk music. Jack twitched. "Hmm…" Erza said observing.

"Frosch, you got lost in the butterfly fields…" Rogue face palmed. The little exceed gave a innocent look. "Frosch is sorry." "There's no need to apologize." Lara smiled at Yukino. "Are you enjoying the festival?" she asked. Yukino smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's nice. Although I thought I heard someone scream yogurt…" the dancing music was getting louder. Sting noticed Natsu dancing in the square with other people. "I can't be outdone by Natsu this time!" he said grabbing a random wrist and pulling them into the square with him. Unfortunately, that wrist belonged to Lara. "What the-YOU CAN'T JUST DRAG ME INTO DANCING WITH YOU!" she cried. Rogue sighed at his partner. "Someone got Lara to dance with them! It's the end of the world!" Yuki cried racing in circles.

"Oh, the dancing has started." Alice said, finishing a flower crown for one of the kids. Orion looked up as he sheathed his bow. "Do you want to dance?" he asked. Alice blushed. "S-sure, I would like to." he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the square.

Erza, deciding she would try to make her new ship sail, walked over, yanked Natsu away from Lucy, and shoved the blonde into Jack's arms. "There, that's better." she nodded, dragging a pouting Natsu away. "I WANTED TO DANCE WITH LUCY!" he said being a child. "Oh hush."

Lara glanced and saw Lucy dancing with Jack instead. "Bee, Salamander is not dancing anymore." she said as Sting spun her around. Lara wouldn't admit it to ANYONE, but she was having fun. "He might jump back in, besides, this is fun." he said.

"You're a good dancer." Lucy said in surprise. "Oh, thanks. You're better than me though." Jack said. "Well, I've had dancing lessons. Not just classical dance." Lucy hummed. "So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a thing for Salamander?" Jack asked. Lucy looked at him emotionlessly. "No, I used to, but not anymore." she said. "Oh…sorry I brought it up." he apologized. Lucy shook her head. "It's fine." The music was speeding up, and was getting deeper, meaning it was starting to come to a end. Jack twirled Lucy around a bit and when the music ended, their chests collided, and their hands were intertwined. "Uh…" they both stuttered before separating. "Hey, you're a little close to Lucy!" Natsu said, barging in. "It's called dancing idiot!" Jack retorted, annoyed. "What did you call me?" Natsu said, firing up his flames. "You heard me!" Jack said, equipping his blades. Suddenly, gravity forced them to the ground. Lucy turned to see Ravenna standing there, hands on her hips. "Now now, I won't tolerate violence on this day. If you want to fight, do it outside town!" Ravenna scolded. "Y-yes M'am." Jack and Natsu said from the ground. Ravenna then giggled and released her gravity magic. "Good." she said. Lucy sweat dropped.

"What was that?" Alice asked. Orion shrugged. "Probably Jack picking a fight. What a idiot." he said rolling his eyes. Alice smiled. "Oh come on, you like to pick fights sometimes too." she teased. "Yeah, but not today. Today's a day of peace." Orion said. Alice tried not to laugh. "You just don't want to suffer Master's wrath." Orion silenced his girlfriend with a kiss. "C'mon, we should probably find everyone else."

Lucy stared up at the fireworks, and lifted her keys up to produce her own. Fireworks were always the classy ending to a festival. "Star magic: Shooting Stars." she said launching stars into the air. The night sky lit up with lights, and most of the mages were doing their own type of fireworks. Different shapes littered the sky, some in the shape of a snowflake, some a regular explosion of patterns, a heart, a star, some even flower shapes.

When everybody started going home, she smiled at her guild mates waving good-bye to each other, and waited for her team. Alice said good night to Orion and joined the girls on a walk back to the dormitory. Lara approached with a blush on her face but wouldn't speak up. Lucy raised a eyebrow._ I plan on questioning her on that later_ she thought. Yuki was on Lucy's head for some reason but she didn't question that.

The next day, at the guild bar, Lucy leaned over to Lara who was sipping water. "So, what was with the blush last night?" Lara choked on her drink.

**Sorry for not updating, I didn't know what to write! It's probably bad but…this is what I got for today!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lara's face turned tomato red. "Nothing happened!" she said. Lucy felt mischievous. "Then why are you so red? Such a blush is futile to hide when your skin is pale as snow." Lucy hummed. Lara started stuttering. "OH LOOK! LEO IS OVER THERE!" Lucy turned to see if her spirit was actually there but she saw nothing. When she turned, she saw Lara speed out of the guild. "GET BACK HERE!" Lucy screamed chasing the snowette. "GAH NOTHING HAPPENED!" Lara screamed.

Lucy eventually lost the dragon-slayer in a crowd. "Oh well, I'll just tie her up and get the answer out of her later. She has to go back to the dormitory or guild sometime." Lucy said to herself turning around.

"Wait, so a chimera was chasing you?" Lucy asked as Jack told her about one of his past jobs. "Yeah, I had to take care of it. Orion was off taking care of the other one. It wasn't all that tough though." Jack said stretching. "Big brother, I hope you're not fibbing to impress Miss Lucy." Angela hummed setting down mugs. "I would never Angela!" Jack cried. "Whatever you say Onii-chan." Angela said giggled. "Say, I've noticed you've been acting weird lately Angela. You seem...distant lately." Lucy said resting her chin on her hand. Angela froze for a split second and shook it off and replaced it with a small smile. "I'm just fine Miss Lucy, I'm been a little sick recently. Nothing I can't handle." Angela said picking up the plate and heading off. "I've noticed too, I try to question her, but she just smiles and says nothing is wrong." Jack said sighing. Lucy saw the worry he had in his eyes. "Jack, I'm sure she's fine..." Lucy trailed off. Angela's skin has gotten pasty, and she looks fragile, like she's about to break. "I don't know Luce, I don't know." He said sighing heavily.

Lara entered, Yuki at her side going on about swedish fish and candy. "Hey." she mumbled sitting down. Lucy wanted to proceed with her plan but Lara looked tired enough. "Long mission?" Lucy asked handing Yuki a piece of candy. "Yeah, and the client was a pervert. Like, BIG time pervert. I nearly turned him into a popsicle." Lara replied hitting her head on the table. "Did you hear that Sting was recently made guild master of Sabertooth?" Lucy stated, hoping to coax a reaction. Lara looked up. "Yeah, the town I was in wouldn't shut up about it. Fangirls." Lara scoffed. "Oh? I figured Sting would have told you. Oh well." Lucy said snatching the old mission from Lara's pocket. "Hmm, you were gone for a couple days. Yet this town is only a day's walk from here." Lucy said. "I didn't go visit him." Lara immediately said. Lucy grinned evilly. Jack groaned, knowing the blonde was going to be become a she-devil. "I never said you visited him." Lucy snickered. Lara let her head drop to the table. "Ugh, I'm not even going to argue." Lara muttered. "Actually, she-" Yuki started before Lara shoved candy in her mouth. "Hush Yuki." she said. Lucy simply leaned forward. "So, what happened that night? Tell us!" she urged. Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, tell me who I have to beat up." he commented. Lara rolled her eyes back and opened her mouth to say something when Alice entered the guild, holding a little toddler in her arms. "Whoa Alice, what's with the toddler?" Lucy asked getting wide-eyed. Jack snickered. "I didn't expect for you and Orion to get _busy_ just yet." he said smirking. A giant walnut hit him in the face, thrown by an annoyed Alice. "I found him in the park. He's lost." she explained. The little boy was sniffling, and his chubby toddler arms clung to Alice's jacket. "Aw..." Lara said as Alice walked over. "I couldn't find his parents, so I wanted to ask for help." she said.

"Babies are weird." Yuki said looking at the child. He looked up and spotted Yuki. "Kitty." he said gently tugging Yuki's tail. "I'll help." Jack said standing up with Lara. "Okay Lucy, can you watch him?" Alice asked. Lucy nodded putting the boy in her lap. "Yeah, I don't mind." Lucy sighed as they left to search the town. "Wushi." the boy giggled playing with Lucy's hair. Lucy smiled. "Yes, my name is Lucy." she said. The child giggled again and grabbed her finger with his little hands. "Lucy?" the celestial spirit mage turned her head to see Master Ravenna nearby, staring at the baby. "Oh, hi Master. Alice found this little guy lost, and they're out looking for the parents." she explained. Ravenna nodded and smiled, sitting down next to Lucy. The boy noticed the older woman and stared at her. Ravenna offered a small smile, which made the boy reach out to her, his stubby baby fingers spreading out. "Do you want to..." Lucy trailed off. "Sure." Ravenna said, gently sitting the child in her lap.

The boy giggled, and reached for Ravenna's dark hair. Ravenna smiled down at the boy. "You must like playing with hair little one." she cooed. Lucy observed, and smiled. Ravenna must have been a actual mother in a past life, with how she treats children and the members of the guild. "He likes you." Lucy said, as the boy reached up to touch Ravenna's pale cheek. Suddenly, the guild master of Hydra Heart froze, eyes widened as the boy's soft little hand was touching her cheek. Her silver eyes stared into the boy's brown ones. "Ma...ma..." he said, trying to get the word out. Lucy's jaw dropped when she saw tears building up in Ravenna's eyes, and she was visibly shaking. "Excuse me." Ravenna said quietly, putting the boy in Lucy's arms once again and walking off, hugging herself. Lucy stared in shock.

Lucy waited outside, holding the boy in her arms. She was worried about her guild master. _Why did she react like that?_ Lucy pondered, seeing the shock and sadness in her eyes. "Lucy!" she looked up to see Jack, Lara, Yuki, Alice, and a couple walk over. "Hey!" Lucy said walking over. "Oh Harry!" the girl of the couple exclaimed and ran over. Lucy let the girl hold the boy and he giggled and seemed to hug his mom back. "Thank you for finding him." the father said. When the couple left, Lucy sighed. "What is it?" Yuki asked. "Nothing, I was thinking of something." Lucy said. "Is that dangerous or?" Jack teased as Lucy whacked the back of his head. "Shut up." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Wait, weren't we teasing Lara about something?" Jack suddenly said. The ice dragon-slayer turned and bursted into a mad dash. Yuki ran after her. "Should I get her? I kind of want revenge..." Alice said, remembering the times Lara teased her. "If you want." Lucy shrugged. The purplette suddenly grinned and dashed after Lara at full speed. "Uh-oh." Jack laughed. Lucy rolled her eyes. "Is Orion still on a mission?" she asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah, he should be back either tomorrow or the day after that." Jack said. Lucy nodded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Angela exit the guild, most likely heading home. But the girl started to stumble, and cough violently. "Angela?" Jack said, going towards her. Angela looked up, bags under her eyes, her cheeks looked hollow, and her skin was dangerously pale. Lucy gasped. "Oh my god, Angela, are you alright?" Lucy said, following Jack. Angela went to say something, but her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. "Angela!" Jack cried, running towards his sister. He scooped her up in his arms. "S-meow-t! We need to get her to the infirmary!" Lucy cried, opening the door. Angela was unconscious, and she looked too fragile to be healthy. Jack ran in the infirmary, Lucy running in after.

Doctors had no clue what was wrong with her. She was still in her comatose state, her breathing shaking and weak. "Who the hell did this to her?!" Jack shouted punching the wall violently. "Jack!" Lucy said. Alice was looking to see if there was any poison in her veins. "I don't see any poison, made from plants anyway. All I know is that she's freezing." Alice sighed, standing up shaking her head. She had tried all of her medicinal herbs, but nothing was helping Angela. The plant mage felt useless. How could she be a healer if none of her herbs could help Angela? Lara touched the girl's skin, and it was cold to the touch. "What happened to Angela?" Yuki sadly said, sitting next to the girl. "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Jack shouted. "JACK!" Lucy said. The red cloaked man left the room, the door slamming on the wall rather violently. Lucy stood up and followed him, ignoring warnings from her friends. Jack was outside, pacing and holding his head. "Jack..." Lucy said softly. He stopped but didn't turn around. Lucy approached him cautiously. She touched his shoulder and was surprised to see tears on his face. "Not her, please god leave her be." he said, his voice wavering. Lucy bit her lip. "Jack..." He took a deep breath. "My parents ditched us. I was only eight, Angela was five. They beat us everyday. Angela has a scar where they hurt her really bad, but I usually took the brute force though, I would hide her. Finally, they just left us in a forest, hoping we would get killed by a pack of wolves or something like that." Jack said. Lucy bit her lip again. "Angela won't die Jack, she's a hydra remember?" Lucy said. Jack suddenly pulled her close, his head on her shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around her. "I can't lose her Lucy, I'll go insane." he said, almost in a whimper. Lucy wrapped her arms around him. "You won't lose her Jack, you won't lose her..."

**Yes I am evil...Two main things happened this chapter. You saw something on Mother Hydra who I have a major backstory on (I can't reveal it just yet). If you want, review what you think! And Angela is deathly sick. Thoughts on that? and HOLY COW! I HAVE A FUDGE LOAD OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! Thank you guys so much, I get all happy when I get a review!**

**Oh, and to inform you guys, I'M STARTING THE NINE DEMON GATES ARC NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

Lara tried to shut her eyes. Master Ravenna made everybody go home (Jack and Lucy stayed) because everybody was worried sick about Angela. Lara bit her lip. She hoped Angela would be alright. The girl was so sweet, and was hard to dislike. There was also the fact Jack would lose his mind if he lost his sister. Lara looked over to see Yuki sleeping on her mini hammock Lara set up for the exceed. The exceed had been crying for Angela all night, but she finally went to sleep. Well, Lara had to sneak stuff in Yuki's water to get her to sleep. Yuki needed her rest.

Lara sighed and rolled to her other side. It seemed like a normal day too. Jack and Lucy were teasing her until she ran away. Then when she came back, Angela was deathly ill. Lara remembered what they were teasing her about. She felt her cheeks grow warm again.

_They were both laughing as they were dancing. "God you are horrible!" Lara laughed as Sting's dancing got sloppy. "Am not!" he pouted. "Are too!" Lara playfully argued. So while dancing, they playfully shoved each other, not putting too much force in it. "Really mature." Rogue shouted from the sidelines. Then the music stopped finally and the two were in a similar situation as Jack and Lucy. Chests touching and hands together. Lara quickly separated. "T-thanks for the dance." she stuttered. Why the hell is my heart pounding? Lara thought. Sting looked slightly sad for a split second but immediately grinned. "Hey, do you want to watch the fireworks with us?" he asked. Lara thought about it._

_My friends won't mind...she thought. "Yeah, sure." They were in spot, Rogue was holding Frosch so he could get a better view. Sting was next to Lara and Yuki and Lector were watching as well. Fireworks of different shapes filled the night sky. There was cheering from citizens and mages. Lara was smiling as she watched, and Sting WAS watching the fireworks before he turned his attention to Lara. She didn't notice. He felt his heart pound a bit. She really looked pretty, with a smile on her face. Sting couldn't resist. He leaned over and went to kiss her on the cheek. But, Lara was going to ask him something at the same time. "Does Sabertooth have any-" she started turning her head. Her eyes widened when his lips met hers. It was accidental, as Sting's eyes also widened. They both blushed redder than tomatoes. Lara panicked and moved away. "I-I...um-I'm sorry!" she stuttered out before turning around and running off. Sting tried to call her name, but she already disappeared._

She sighed. That probably wasn't right, leaving like that. It's just that...she never thought much on relationships. Maybe she was scared of rejection? Who knew? That's why she visited him after she finished her job.

_"I want to apologize, for running away." Lara said to him. They were standing outside, beside the guild building. Sting sighed. "I don't really blame you." he said. Lara shook her head. "It was an accident and I kind of freaked out." she said. It was strange enough that they were friends. She didn't want things to be awkward. "Did something happen with a guy before?" he asked a bit concerned. Lara shook her head. "No, I've never been interested in relationships before." she said. **He has probably kissed a bunch of girls** before she thought to herself. He slowly nodded. For some reason, he felt his chest feel heavy. Maybe it was because of what she did for him, saving Lector? "I-" Lara didn't know what to say. "Let's just forget it?" he suggested. **But you don't want to** a small voice told him. Lara nodded. "Okay, thank you Sting." she said. Hesitating, she hugged him. She felt him hug her back. When they separated, she smiled weakly. "I'll see you around." she said softly. When she left, she didn't notice Sting punch the wall. "What the hell are you doing to me Lara?" he muttered._

Lucy rubbed her eyes. She fell asleep on the chair. Looking over, she saw Jack still awake. Angela was breathing softly. But she still didn't look good. Lucy stood up and walked over. "Jack, please. You need to sleep." she whispered gently. "How?" he muttered. Her eyes narrowed. "Listen to me, Angela wouldn't want you to suffer." she said, trying to convince him to rest. "How the hell can I sleep Lucy!? Angela might die while I'm sleeping!" he raised his voice angry. Lucy sighed. "Jack, she won't die-"

"What the hell do you know about it!?" Jack snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. Lucy's eyes widened, and she swallowed. "How dare you..." she said turning and moving to leave the infirmary. Jack stood up and ran after her. "Lucy I didn't mean it like that!" he said grabbing her shoulder. Lucy spun around, her eyes watery. "You think I'm not worried sick? The last person who got sick and died was my mother! Now I'm scared it will happen to Angela but I have to have hope!" she said, trying not to let her voice waver. Jack looked down. "Lucy. I'm sorry. I'm just-I can't deal with the fact I might lose her." Jack sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy gently cupped his face. "We'll get through this. Just watch, Angela is going to wake up and be better. She'll go back to smiling and teasing you in no time." Lucy said in a soft tone, looking into his eyes. Jack reached up and touch her hand. He leaned to her touch. "Luce..." he softly said. Lucy felt her heart beating fast. "Jack..." she replied. His other hand cupped her cheek, and the distance between them was growing smaller and smaller. Until Orion walked in the infirmary.

"I can uh, come back another time..." he awkwardly said. Jack and Lucy separated. "Um...you don't have to..." Orion held up his hands. "It's okay, I'm interrupting the moment." he said backing out of the infirmary. Jack and Lucy looked at each other before laughing. The tension evaporated instantly.

"THEY WERE WHAT?!" Alice cried. Orion was in the same room as Alice. "And you interrupted!" she cried. "I know, I have a knack for bad timing!" Orion said throwing his hands in the air. Alice sighed. "Oh what am I going to do with you?" she said as if she was tired. "Don't throw something at me!" Orion said, bracing himself for the giant walnut of doom. Alice gave him a look and giggled. "Well, I suppose I have to thank you for the information on my new ship." she hummed. Orion was confused. "Ship?" he said. Alice rolled her eyes as she sat on his lap on the couch. "I'll explain later dear." she said. Orion got the message. "Alright." he said cupping her face and kissing her deeply. Alice moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

**I know I said I was going to begin the Nine Demon Gates Arc this chapter, but I got the urge to write fluff. SO MUCH FLUFF! And poor Orion, no idea what shipping is XD. I got three ships going on in this chapter, tell me what you think! And go ahead and be angry at poor Orion for interrupting the Jack/Lucy about to kiss moment. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm cracking up at your guy's reviews XD. This is gonna be a Ravenna centric short chapter...**

Ravenna slammed the door shut to her office. With her back hitting the door, she slid down it, trying not to sob as tears streamed down her cheeks.

_Ravenna~_

_Big Sister!_

_Rave, you alright little sis?_

_Mama!_

Ravenna held her head as past memories flowed into her head. "I failed you, I failed you all..." she sobbed. Her hand dropped to her stomach, where long ago there used to be a presence inside of it.

_What have you been doing Ravenna? Playing guild master? While HE is free, still alive? HE betrayed you, HE killed your brothers, your husband, your friends, and your precious child? Have you forgotten them?_

Ravenna gripped her hair. "I will never forget them. But you know what revenge did to me. So many lives were lost because of my bloodlust for revenge." she quietly said to herself.

**Seven years ago**

_Ravenna sat in her office, reading through the newspaper. She dropped the article when she read the words in the paragraph. "ACNOLOGIA!" she shrieked. She slammed her fists on the desk, shattering in it half. Dark blue scales that were almost black began to appear on her fingers, forming claws as well, and the scales crept up her hand and onto her wrist. Mother Hydra suddenly gasped and looked her hands. "No...no..." she breathed. She sighed in relief as the scales and claws disappeared. She shut her eyes, trying to not think of her past sins._

**Present**

Ravenna slowly stood up, and sat at her desk. Taking out a piece of paper, she slowly started drawing on it. When she put down the pencil, a little boy no older than six was drawn on there. Ravenna hugged the drawing to her chest, feeling more tears stream down her cheeks. "Don't worry Logan, Acnologia will pay." she said. She shut her eyes tightly, and with a slight growl, said, "If I die doing so, then so be it."

Lucy was still bother by the fact Ravenna looked to be crying. So she went to the Grimm Reaper who happened to be drinking booze. "Khen...I know it's not my position to ask, or my business, but..." Lucy started. Khen held up a finger as she swallowed. "I know what you're trying to ask. Why Master reacted like that to the kid? That was because I think she had a family before. Then someone or something took it away from her." Khen said sighing a bit. Lucy's eyes widened. "What do you mean something?" she asked. Khen sighed and chuckled a bit.

"I don't know, isn't that a bitch?" she said before taking another swig of alcohol.


	17. Chapter 17

"WHAT!?" Jack shouted. Lucy whacked him the back of his head. "Sorry but, I'm calling bulls-MEOW-t on that one!" Jack finished. Orion shook his head. "It's true. The council was assassinated. By Tartarus." Lucy sighed. "To think someone like that exists..." she said quietly. Suddenly, Alice ran in. "Lucy, I have bad news!" she panted.

Lucy and her team rushed to Fairy Tail. "What happened to Laxus and his team?" Lucy asked, worry all over her features. "Tartaros happened. A demon attacked previous counselor member Yajima. Laxus and his team were at his restaurant doing a job when it attacked. He used magic killing particles and made them deathly sick." Lucy's eyes widened. _Deathly sick? _she immediately thought of Angela. Apparently Alice had the same thoughts. "Let me see them!" she pleaded. "Wendy and Porlyusica tried. What could you do?" Lucy could feel Jack tense. _Any type of healing won't work either..._"I need to confirm something!" Alice pushed. Porlyusica led Alice into the infirmary. "What does she need to confirm?" Erza asked. "One of our mages, Angela, she's deathly sick as well. Alice's healing won't help her." Lara explained.

Alice left the infirmary, clenching her fists angrily. "Alice?" Orion asked. "That f-MEOW-er from Tartarus did the same thing to Angela!" she shouted. "What. Do. You. Mean?" Jack growled. "I examined everything. Same symptoms, except Angela was slower for some reason." Alice explained. "That doesn't make sense. Why would they go out of their way to attack one of Hydra Heart's mages?" Gray questioned. "I'm not sure..." Yuki quietly said. "It doesn't matter why, they messed with a hydra, and if you cut off a hydra head, more will come back!" Orion snapped. "You're right." Makarov said. "Even if you're from a different guild, we know your pain. They hurt our comrades! That's why we're going to turn this pain and suffering into a fighting spirit and kick their a-MEOW-s!" he finished, everyone shouting in agreement.

_So we have to protect this guy _Lucy thought. She was here with Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Yuki, and Lara. To protect the ex-counselor Mikelo. "So we're going to keep guard here for a while." Lucy finished explaining to the guy. Hydra Heart was going to help Fairy Tail out. They sent two members with each Fairy Tail team. "How did you even get my address?" Mikelo grumbled. "We're both cats!" Yuki and Happy chirped. "I know about you, both of your guilds cause trouble. Especially Hydra Heart, with that she-devil master." he muttered the last part. Lucy had to grip Lara's shoulder to hold back a retort. "Grandpa! You're being a little rude. We should cooperate. The other counselor members were killed, you shouldn't ignore this." his granddaughter Mikelia spoke up, bringing tea for everyone.

"Dark guilds aren't the only things that have a grudge on me." Mikelo muttered. "It may not be just a mere grudge..." Lucy said. "Is there any reason why they would target you and the other counselor members?" Wendy asked. "Well...there is Face..." Natsu and Lara sniffed the air and gasped. "GET DOWN!" they shouted, putting everyone on the ground. "What?" Mikelo cried. "This smell..." Natsu growled. Suddenly, a explosion erupted. "My house!" Mikelo cried. Lucy gritted her teeth. _He's not worried about his granddaughter at all is he?_

"Don't worry, I ate it." Natsu said. Lara face palmed. "I'll give you points for being calm." she deadpanned. "Who the hell are you!" Lucy shouted at the figure who stood on the remaining structure of the house.

"Like I did with the counselors." the figure chuckled. Lara narrowed her eyes at the guy. He wasn't human, so he had to be a part of..."Tartaros..." Wendy breathed. "Who are you?" the demon glared, staring down at them. "My house!" Mikelo kept saying. Lara glared at him. "Would you shut up about the f-MEOW-ing house?" she snapped.

"You're the one he's after! Let's go!" Lucy said. "We'll leave Natsu and Lara to this." Wendy said, moving to leave. Suddenly, the demon started spinning around, and explosions erupted. Around the whole town. "The city has nothing to do with this!" Lucy shouted in horror. "YOU!" Lara and Natsu shouted, lunging for the demon. "EXPLODE!" the demon cackled. "It's okay, heat-based magic won't work on Natsu!" Happy chirped. "Lara will be fine, she has her ice armor!" Yuki reassured as everyone except the dragon-slayers took the counselor and girl away.

"What is this guy? He's eating the explosion!" Jackal said. He turned his eyes towards Lara, who was in her ice armor. "And this chick? She just survived the explosion with her ice?" Natsu slammed his fist into Jackal's face. "HEY DRAGNEEL, I CALLED DIBS!" Lara snapped. Jackal sped forward. "Tch, just like a fireball...you're kidding me!" he said as the two dragon-slayers sped forward. Natsu using his fire, Lara manipulating the cold air.

"Jeez, they're crazy." Mikelo muttered, staring at the mages. "Whoa, I know Lara's improved, but like this..." Lucy said. "She's been training nonstop." Yuki chirped. Natsu knocked Jackal out. "HEY I TOLD YOU I HAD DIBS!" Lara snapped again. "Snooze you lose!" Natsu argued back. "And hey! We want answers old man!" Natsu added. "Exactly, I would have spared you a painful death if you shared that bit of juicy information with me." Jackal said sitting up.

"WTF HE'S UP!?" Lara jumped. "Oi, get back to fighting him you slackers!" Mikelo panicked. "Stupid geezer..." the mages muttered. "And you should let people finish talking when they're speaking to you." Jackal said pointing towards Natsu and Lara (still in her ice-form).

Natsu suddenly gained marks all over him. "My curse is a power that changes things that touch me into bombs, and how many times have you touched me?" Jackal said smirking. Lara held back a snicker. "That sounded so wrong..." she said. "LARA SERIOUSLY?" Wendy cried. "EVERYONE GET AWAY FROM ME!" Natsu shouted. A explosion erupted, blowing everyone back. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Ha, I'm surprised his body's still there, that's a fireball for you." Jackal laughed. "I'm leaving!" Mikelo shouted, running away. "Wait!" his granddaughter shouted. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy shouted. Jackal cancelled it out with a explosion. Lucy grabbed her keys. "Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" The spirit came out with a attack immediately. "Sand Buster!"

"STUPID EXPLOSIONS!" Yuki cried as the attacks were canceled out. Lara's eyes widened, remembering a detail about demons. "They use curses, not magic!" Lara shouted. Jackal narrowed his eyes. "Huh? I wonder how you know that..." Lara growled. "Doesn't matter, magicians can't win against us!" Jackal laughed, creating a bigger explosion. Lara quickly put up a ice shield. While it didn't last, it reduced some of the damage. "I'm going after this guy!" Lara shouted, chasing the demon. "Lara wait!" Lucy shouted.

Lara sped after the guy, the cold wind making her faster. She launched at the demon, tackling him. "You're not going anywhere!" Lara shouted. She grunted as he flipped her over and straddled her, gripping her head. "Why the hell aren't you exploding?" he growled. "Can't be because of this ice shell you have." he added. "Aw, is the poor demon's power cancelled?" she sarcastically remarked. He growled and applied pressure onto her head. "You can't stay in there forever." he growled. He was right, the ice form cancelled out, disappearing in a frost. "IT STILL WON'T F-meow-ING WORK!" he shouted. Lara took the moment to punch him in the face. "YOUR LITTLE FRIEND IS THE REASON ANGELA IS NEARLY DEAD!" she shouted, standing up. "Not my fault..." he said, glaring at her. He suddenly smirked. "It's too bad I have to kill the counselor, I would have like to take my time with you. You're pretty cute." Lara threw a ice spike at him. "YOU SON OF A B-meow-H!" he laughed and grabbed her wrist and threw her into a building. "See you later Hydra!"

Mikelo jumped in the river trying to get away from Jackal. "I've got nothing to do with this, I don't know anything! I just want to live in peace with my granddaughter!" he shouted desperately. "Didn't you just ditch her?" Jackal snickered. Lucy ran close. "Open-" she stopped when a enchantment formed under her. "I wouldn't move. One small movement and boom boom." Lucy growled. "Get away! It's dangerous here!" Lucy shouted at the people crowding by. Suddenly, Mikelo was raised in a bubble. Along with a young lady. "Please stop!" Lucy shouted. "You came to protect me right? SAVE ME!" Mikelo shouted. The young lady started sobbing. "Help! I'm pregnant!" she sobbed hugging her stomach. "FIGHT ME FAIR AND SQUARE!" Lucy shouted angrily. "Only ten seconds left, hurry up and chose who will live." Jackal snickered.

"It's okay, Mommy will protect you..." the girl sobbed to herself. "Why are you hesitating? I used to be a magic counselor! My life is more important!" Mikelo shrieked. Lucy was shaking. "Come on, whose life do you choose?"

"YOURS!" Natsu shouted tackling Jackal. The enchantments disappeared. Suddenly soft snow formed under the pregnant lady, so she wouldn't land harshly. The counselor landed on ice that wasn't so soft. "Lara, Natsu!" Lucy gasped. "Are you okay Lucy?" Wendy said running over. "Yuki, get the civilian to a safe place!" Lara said. Yuki and the two other exceeds ran over to get the lady out of the area. "I'm saved!" Mikelo cried. Natsu punched him and knocked him out. "You touched me again!" Jackal said. Natsu went on fire, canceling out the explosion. "Now I'm fired up!" Natsu grinned. "You're done." Lara growled. She suddenly knocked out Natsu. "EEK LARA!" Wendy cried. Lucy sweat-dropped. "I told you, I called dibs Dragneel." Lara said. Jackal stood up.

"You're mine hydra." He growled.

***Dodges swords* I'm sorry! School has been sucking up my time! Please don't murder me! Thanks for supporting this story, and I love reading your reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

"BLOW UP!" Jackal shouted, trying to explode Lara. Lucy watched worried. _I don't understand why that curse isn't affecting Lara. They've made physical contact multiple times, but that mark won't appear on her..._Lucy thought. "Ice Dragon's Freezing Fang!" Lara shouted, attacking Jackal. Jackal glared heavily at Lara. How was his curse not affecting her? "What kind of human are you?" he snarled. Lara shrugged. "Well I'm a mage, that comes with a lot of stubbornness, and smart a-MEOW-s stuff. And being that I'm a hydra-" Jackal lunged for her. He grabbed her by her neck and started squeezing. "LARA!" Lucy, Yuki, and Wendy cried. Lucy quickly went to charge up a magic attack when Lara coated her leg with ice and kicked Jackal in the chest. "Little b-MEOW-h." he snarled. "Oh? Because I'm not going to submit?" Lara snarled back. "Ice Dragon's Roar!" she panted and saw him on the ground. "Lucy! You guys alright?" she shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"BEHIND YOU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy suddenly cried. Jackal tackled Lara and pinned her down. He wrapped his hands around her neck and cut off her air. "I've had enough of you. You know what? I'm going to beat the s-MEOW-t out of you, then drag you back and revive you, and I'm going to take my time with you then. You got that you b-MEOW-h?" he hissed in her ear. Lara tried to pry his hands off her throat, but she couldn't. She started to see black dots when..."STAR DUST!" the demon was forced off Lara and crashed several feet away. Lara gasped when she could breath again. "Lara!" Yuki cried running over. Lucy glared at Jackal. "You touch my friend again, I'll rip your arm off and BEAT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!" Lucy shouted.

Wendy ran over to help Lara who was coughing. Suddenly, Jackal started morphing. "LUCY HE'S CHANGING!" Wendy cried. Jackal was now in a dog-like form. "Get back!" Lucy shouted as the demon charged her. A huge explosion erupted. "Black Hole!" Lucy cried as she tried to contain the explosion.

"A human can't compete against demons! Your race needs to die!" Lucy growled. "That's why your doing this?! To kill humans!" Lucy whipped out her Fleuve d'etoiles. "WE'RE DIFFERENT! WE'LL FIGHT TO THE DEATH IF IT MEANS PROTECTING OUR FRIENDS! I PERSONALLY DON'T GIVE A F-meow-K IF THE ENEMY IS A HUMAN, DEMON, OR A GOD!" Lucy shouted whipping the demon, sending him back. The explosion went off, and Lucy didn't have enough time to use her Black Hole spell. However a ice dome went over her and protected her from most of the explosion. "Thanks Lara!" Lucy shouted. The snowette gave a weak nod as she stood up.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Wendy asked running over. "Scary Lucy defeated him!" Happy cheered. "That was close. He nearly killed Lara." Yuki said. "Creepy b-MEOW-d." Lara shivered. Natsu shot up. "What happened?" everybody sighed. "We need to get information out of him." Carla said flying over. Suddenly, they heard laughing. "Well, that was quite a match. It's the first time someone beat me like this." the demon laughed, in his original form again. "I volunteer to shut the f-MEOW-er up." Lara growled. "This is embarrassing, sorry Kyouka. If I have to die..." suddenly there was glowing. "At least I'll take them down with me."

"He plans to blow up the town!" Lucy gasped in horror. "STOP!" Natsu shouted. "It's too late, I'm the bomb. It will still explode even if I die. HAHAHA SEE YOU IN HELL!" he cackled. "What are we going to do?" Wendy panicked. Suddenly, Happy shot forward. "HAPPY DON'T!" everyone shrieked. "I won't let you kill all of these innocent people!" Happy cried flying Jackal away. "HAPPY!" Natsu and Lucy cried. A huge explosion erupted. Everyone but Lucy was in horror. She simply reached into a open black hole and pulled Happy out. "That was close." Happy said. "Quick thinking..." Natsu breathed. "You alright Happy?" Lucy asked hugging the exceed. "AYE!"

* * *

Ravenna sighed as she sat in a chair in the infirmary, next to Angela's bed. She had a old book in her hands. "You know, when I was informed you were targeted on purpose, I wanted to know why. Now that I know, I'm just angry." Ravenna said clutching the book so tightly that it started to bend. "Zeref's creations...just want to keep killing people I care about don't they?" she said staring at the ceiling. Ravenna bit her lip. "I know what I did was horrible, makes me no better than Acnologia actually. But...punish me. Not my

mages. Not the only children I will ever have." she whimpered, a single tear coming from her eye.

* * *

Jack punched the wall. The council member was dead. "We failed." he muttered. Alice and Orion exchanged worried looks. Ever since Jack found out why Angela was targeted, he felt anger.

Jack and Angela's ancestors were in a guild that was formed for one purpose and that purpose only. To slay demons. They usually were successful. But the guild was disbanded a very long time ago. But apparently Tartarus wasn't taking chances. They wanted to exterminate the last two of the bloodline which was Jack and Angela. They haven't gotten to Jack yet, but they managed to poison

Angela. If they didn't get the blood from the demon that attacked Laxus and his team soon, she'll die.

* * *

Lara watched as Wendy worked on healing Natsu. Lara shut her eyes and tried to think why she was immune to that curse.

_"Mama!" Lara cried. Frosteria, the Queen of Ice, was dying in front of the young girl's eyes. "Shh, it's alright snowflake." Frosteria said weakly. Lara was sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Mama it's my fault." Lara whimpered hugging her mother's snout. "Don't ever say that. What kind of parent wouldn't try to save their child?" the beautiful dragon replied softly. Lara responded by sobbing even harder. Frosteria stared at her adopted daughter. She wanted to protect her daughter, but now that she was dying, she wouldn't be able to. Maybe, just maybe, she could put some kind of protection on the girl. It would be all the Queen of Ice could do. Gathering up little strength and magic she had left, she smiled, black dots filling her vision. "I love you Lara." Light gently was absorbed by Lara as the dragon passed away. The girl hiccuped. "I love you too Mama..."_

Lucy was on the lacrima. "Mikelo is okay, although the town is in critical condition." she informed. "Good. The demon is defeated then?" Makarov asked. "Yes. I've also managed to get information on why Tartarus is after the council." Lucy replied. Wendy sweat-dropped thinking of how she got that.

_"TELL ME NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU WITH YOUR OWN ARM!" Lucy shouted, looking quite demonic. Mikelo cowered in fear as the exceeds, Wendy, and Natsu hid behind Lara. "Scary Lucy..." they whimpered._

"They want Face. It's a magic pulse bomb that can make all the wizards on this continent lose their magic." everyone in the Fairy Tail guild's eyes widen. "They need three ex-counselor members to activate it. But the only one who knows who is who is the ex-chairman."

"We need to send someone to the ex-chairman's address right away!" Makarov said. "Don't worry. They're already gone."

Mira and Erza were heading towards the ex-chairman's house. "Mother Hydra sent one of Hydra Heart's mages as well."

Khen was on a pure black horse that had a fire mane and hooves, it's eyes were red as well.

**Yep, Khen can summon a Nightmare (lucky~).**

**Quick Extra and sneak peek of the waited past of Mother Hydra (WAY before Hydra Heart was formed)**

* * *

_Ravenna had her eyes close as smoke was all around her. This woman knew __betrayal. She thought she could trust that man, she thought he was her friend. But no. He turned into a horrible beast, and slaughtered the dragon who taught her everything, her husband, her brothers, and her precious little boy. When she found their bodies, she threw away her humanity. Ravenna was covered in blood. Not just any blood...**dragon blood. **A fallen dragon was in front of her, the fourth dragon she killed since the betrayal. She felt stronger. She knew she would have the power to turn into one soon. Then, she could get her revenge. She opened her eyes, silver orbs slitted dangerously. "I'm coming for you...**Acnologia**."_


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR NOTE: Ugh, please tell me I'm not the only one, but I just don't like writing this arc! I like it, but UGH! I don't like writing it out, that's why it's taking so damn long! It's getting even more interesting, but I have to write through the events that happened before you know who pops up and you know who 2 pops out of Natsu and it's just...UGH! I don't know what it is, but this arc is driving me nuts trying to write it! Please, please leave some suggestions? I'm going crazy over here! That's why this chapter is so horrible I'm disgraced! *falls onto floor and cries***

Khen gasped as she kicked through the rubble. She gritted her teeth as she pulled herself out. "Erza! Mira!" she shouted, looking around. She growled. "That f-MEOW-king traitor!" she shouted, kicking away rubble. The head councilmen was working for Tartaurus. She had thought it was weird when they sent foot soldiers instead of a demon. But to think a ex-council member would betray them...

"Angela still looks bad, she's getting worse everyday." Alice sighed. She curled her hand into a fist. "To think, I wanted to be a healer, but I can't help her." she sighed, shutting her eyes tightly.

_"Alice is a monster!"_

_"Those plants around her are creepy!"_

_"Go away you freak!"_

_"Look at her eyes, she's a freak!"_

_A little girl with purple hair with two different colored eyes was sitting on a swing. She stared at her feet sadly, feeling very alone. Suddenly, a ball rolled in front of her. She picked it up and looked up. "Hey pass-it's the freak!" a boy shouted, eyes widening when he saw her. "H-here, you can have it..." she said, holding out the ball. They backed away from her. "Go away! You don't belong here!" a girl jeered. "That's right freak! Go play with your creepy flowers!" another boy snickered kicking dirt at her. "Let's just leave, she's bad luck." a boy said, going to leave. "Wait, I'm not a monster!" Alice said, trying to get them to stay. "Yeah you are, you're just a bomb waiting to go off! Just leave town and don't return freak!" the girl snapped. "She's a witch!"_

_"She's a freak!"_

_"Go to hell already!"_

_"She's probably a creation of Zeref!"_

_Alice trembled, dropping the ball and holding her head. "S-stop..." she whimpered. "Oh look, she's going to cry! Cry then monster!" Alice let out a scream as her head pounded. Plants suddenly bursted from the ground, wrapping themselves around the children's limbs. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she screeched, tears running down. "AAGGHHH! HELP SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" the kids cried as a large venus flytrap opened in the ground. Suddenly, a swoosh was heard and the flytrap was killed. Arrows ripped through the plants, dropping the kids. "Thank you! She tried to kill us!" the kids said, talking to a boy who was around their age but had a bow. "Shut up, it would have been your own fault if you got killed." the boy snapped, pulling his large green cloak up a bit before walking towards Alice. "Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you." the boy said, helping the purplette up. "You're not scared?" Alice asked, rubbing her eyes. The boy shook his head. "No, you just don't know how to control your magic. I'm Orion." he said holding out his hand. Alice sniffed. "Alice."_

Alice sighed and turned to see Ravenna muttering something. "Are you okay Master?" she asked. Ravenna smiled. "Don't worry Alice, I'm fine." she said, hiding her nervousness.

Lucy looked over as the door to Hydra Heart opened. Everyone gasped seeing a familiar figure. "Khen!" quickly, a few members raced over to support her. "THAT BASTARD BETRAYED US!" she shouted, shoving away the members as she angrily punched a table into oblivion. "Khen, what happened?" Jack asked, coming from the infirmary. "The ex-head counselor betrayed us all. He's helping Tartaurus and kidnapped Erza and Mira. He knocked me out with that f-MEOW-king tea. Funny how they didn't take me." she said harshly. Lucy gasped. Erza and Mira?

She growled. She knew she had to return to the guild to report what happened but she KNEW she should have went with Natsu.

Ravenna stepped up. "I have made a decision. Lucy, Jack, Orion, Khen, and Lara. You five and I are going to go to Tartaurus. Alice, you need to stay here to take care of Angela. The rest of the guild. If FACE truly does get activated, I need you to take care of the citizens. I have a feeling the Nine Demon Gates are going to play dirty, so I need you to protect the town." Ravenna ordered. "YES MOTHER HYDRA!"

"STUPID F-meow-KING DEMONS!" Jack shouted, slashing through the soldiers. Ravenna felt sadistic joy, tearing through creations of Zeref. It felt wrong to feel joy, but she couldn't help it. "There's a breach, I'm going to head inside to deactivate Face!" Lucy said, Wendy, the exceeds, and Lara followed her.

They quickly entered the Cube, and found a computer room. "Look at this. Erza said, it seems that Face's seal was broken." she said, looking at the programs. "W-what should we do?" Wendy asked nervously. "We can't seal it again?" Yuki asked. Carla shook her head. "No, it's completely locked, we can't move it." she replied. "Eh? It says that if someone doesn't operate it manually it won't start up." Lucy said, reading. Lara furrowed her eyebrows. "It's already working?" she said, eyes widening. "41 minutes, until Face activates..." Wendy said, her jaw dropped.

"What do we do? We have to tell everyone!" Happy cried running in circles. "Calm down." Carla said. Suddenly, Lara froze. "Someone's here." she said, quickly turning around. A creepy looking demon appeared.

"Is the obscure prayer of the maiden, the ring of a bell resounding in hell? The shining demon gleam is the breath of Lucifer that will restore the land. Fairy Maidens who fell to Hades turn to corpses and roam in purgatory. Hydras will become mere skeletons, their souls roaming as well." he seemed to chant..."A skeleton..." Lucy muttered. "It must be a mask..." Wendy shivered. "HE'S CREEPY AS HELL!" Lara shouted.


	20. Chapter 20

Orion was with Gray, until they spotted a Tartarus mage. Gray punched the guy, and Wendy, Carla, Happy, Lara, and Yuki flew by at full speed. "Perfect timing!" they shouted. "What?" Gray asked, confused. Suddenly, Lara and Yuki stopped. "Gray, let me help! Yuki, take Orion and follow Wendy to FACE!" the ice dragon-slayer shouted, landing on her feet and sliding a little. "Okay! Be careful Lara!" Yuki cried, picking Orion up and speeding off.

"What's going on?" Gray asked Lara. The snowette grinned despite the dangerous situation. "We know the location of FACE! Anyways, our magic is pretty similar, so we'll probably work well together!" Lara chirped. The necromancer tilted his head. "You're Silver's..." he said, looking at Gray.

"Orion, take care of Wendy!" Lucy shouted, getting stuck in the wool along with Happy. "I will!" he shouted. Lucy, managing to pull Happy close so he wouldn't be harmed, shouted. "Cosmic Blade!" the attack sliced through the wool. The Tartaurus mage launched a attack towards Wendy and Orion. "I won't let you get away!" he shouted. Suddenly, Natsu appeared and burned the attack out. "We finally meet again Eyeball Bastard!" he shouted. "Natsu!" Happy cheered. "Oh, lovely timing." Lucy grumbled, standing up. "Why was Wendy and the bow guy in such a hurry?" the Salamander asked looking out at the pair who were flying away. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "His name is Orion, and FACE is about to be activated! It can only be stopped directly! We have no choice but to leave FACE to Wendy and Orion. We have to save Mira..." Lucy explained quickly. Suddenly, the demon laughed and turned into...his own weird as hell version of Taurus. "He absorbed Aries and Taurus!" she gasped, anger filling her.

"Gehehe I can use the souls of the things I absorb as nourishment to evolve. How much are the rats I let escape worth?" he chuckled.

"Wendy isn't a rat. Orin isn't one either." Lucy sighed at Natsu. "ORION." she repeated. "I know! I can distinguish between humans and rats! I just called her a rat because she moves around like one!" Franmalth snapped. "Carla isn't one either." Natsu added. "I KNOW!" Lucy sighed, really annoyed. "Give me back Taurus and Aries." she growled. "No way. Do you know how big my collection is?" he laughed. She snarled and Natsu charged at him. "I'll kick your ass until you spit them out! You bastard rat!" Suddenly, Franmalth's head turned into Aries. "Natsu..." she whimpered. "Aries!" Lucy shouted. The demon knocked Natsu down and when he sprang up again, Franmalth used Taurus.

"I CAN HIT YOU!" Natsu shouted punching the demon. "I'll let you pass this time Dragneel...in any other circumstances you touch my spirit again, I'll kill you." Lucy growled making Happy shiver.

Then, Franmalth turned into..."No way..." Lucy gasped.

It was Hades. But, before they could do anything or say anything, a black combat book with spikes on it collided with Franmalth's head. "EEH?!" Natsu and Happy shrieked. Lucy only smirked as Khen landed perfectly on her feet, cracking her knuckles. "You may be a demon, but Hydra Heart has the Grimm Reaper."

"The great cave of Dokujelly valley! It's there!" Wendy shouted. Orion nodded. "It's pretty deep. I wonder where FACE is." he muttered, as they flew into the cave. "I'm sorry Wendy, I used a lot of magic." Carla said, nearly fainting into Wendy's arms. "It's okay." Wendy smiled, holding her exceed. Orion let Yuki sit on his shoulder, the cream colored exceed also exhausted. "We don't how FACE looks nor its size. How can we find it?" Wendy asked, as her and Orion walked down the passageway. "I imagine it has a lot of magic, we can probably just concentrate." Orion suggested. Wendy sniffed the air. "The air is really good down here. Maybe the low temperature?" Wendy wondered. Orion reached over and smacked a bug off her leg. "HYAAAH!" she cried. "Bugs gather where humidity is high..." Carla muttered. "I know." Wendy whimpered. Orion chuckled and shook his head. Suddenly, he tensed and drew a arrow. "Orion?" Wendy asked, furrowing her eyebrows. He turned and aimed upwards. The arrow flew, and a large crash was heard. "At least I got this guy to satiate me." Ezel said as he crashed, missing the arrow by a inch. He then lunged at Wendy. "We don't have time to fight him!" Wendy shouted, dodging. "Wendy, I got him!" Orion shouted, pushing her away from the demon.

"Increased resistance to all types, Deus Corona! Increased physical ability, Deus Eques! Iluarms Iluarmer Ilvarnia enchant!" Wendy shouted, powering up. "Sky dragon's roar!" she shouted, the tornado bursting from her mouth. The demon lunged for her. "Can I go all out?!" Ezel cackled. A electric arrow hit the demon, electrocuting him. "Wendy! Listen alright? You need to get out of here! Find FACE!" Orion shouted again. "But..." Wendy pleaded. "Our comrades are depending on us!" he shouted. Wendy bit her lip, and ran the other direction. Ezel grinned.

"Tenga Goken Onimaru!" Ezel shouted. "Orion!" Yuki cried. Ezel lunged for the archer, and hit him with his tentacle thingy **(I honestly don't know what to call it)**. Ezel kept cackling as he kept beating Orion down, throwing him through a wall. "Orion!" Yuki cried again. The demon used his tentacle things to pin Orion down. "Look, this is FACE." he chuckled. "In five minutes, all magic will be eradicated. Our curses will rule the world." Ezel laughed looking down at the beat up Orion. "I'm going to crush you before that though. Then kill that brat that was with you!" he cackled. Orion growled. All of a sudden, Wendy charged at the demon. "Sky dragon's claw!" she shouted. Ezel was blasted off Orion. Wendy helped the archer up. "Wendy, what about FACE?" Orion panted. Wendy smiled at him, her dragon force going off. She gestured to FACE, which had cracks forming in it suddenly. It collapsed into pieces. Ezel yelled in fury as he lunged once more towards the duo. Wendy and Orion stood together, and performed a Unison Raid. A tornado with arrows inside, charging straight for Ezel.

Yuki cheered, but frowned. "The timer didn't stop..."

**I am not dead! Again, I'm so stuck with this darn arc! Anyways, I bet you're asking...what is Ravenna's reaction to Acnologia going to be? Let's just say shit is going down when I get to that point. Thank you for the suggestions and lovely reviews, they feed my soul!**


End file.
